


Sternennacht

by Kassandrea



Category: The Last Kingdom (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-05-29 13:56:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15074621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kassandrea/pseuds/Kassandrea





	1. 1

Es war eine unwirkliche Nacht … eine jener Nächte, in denen der Sternenhimmel näher zur Erde zu rücken scheint und die Tausende und Abertausende von Sternen noch intensiver funkeln als sonst.  
Der vollends gerundete Mond, der wie eine große bleiche Scheibe über uns schwebte, tat sein Übriges, um die Nacht noch geisterhafter erscheinen zu lassen. In den alten Zeiten, als der christliche Glaube noch nicht Einzug in unser Land gehalten hatte, schrieben die Menschen dem Vollmond magische Kräfte zu und allerlei heidnische Riten und Bräuche wurden in Vollmondnächten ausgeübt. Ich war als Christin erzogen worden, doch ich wusste wohl, dass der Aberglaube auch heute noch in vielen Menschen lebendig war, die Bräuche der alten Zeit nicht vergessen …  
Der Mann, der mir mit langen Schritten vorausging, hingegen war Däne, ein Heide, der noch immer den barbarischen Göttern huldigte … und seine bloße Gegenwart in dieser Vollmondnacht ließ alles noch unwirklicher erscheinen.  
Ein kühler Wind strich vom Fluss herauf und ließ mich leise erschauern.  
Warum hatte er mich geholt? Wohin führte er mich?  
Von dem Augenblick an, als mich das Geräusch von Schritten und das Knarren des schweren Balkens, mit dem die Tür zu meinem Gemach (Gefängnis traf es besser!) verschlossen war, von meinem Lager hochgeschreckt hatten, stellte ich mir diese Frage.  
„Ich möchte Euch etwas zeigen, Lady,“ hatte er nur gesagt. „Kommt mit mir.“  
Sein Blick war freundlich gewesen, und ich verspürte merkwürdigerweise keine Furcht, nur eine leise Anspannung.  
Eigentlich spürte ich nie wirklich Furcht vor ihm, wurde mir plötzlich bewusst.  
Nicht einmal auf dem langen anstrengenden Ritt von Lundene nach Beamfloat, als ich Stunde um Stunde vor ihm auf seinem Pferd saß, hatte seine Gegenwart mir Angst gemacht. Seine Arme, die mich umschlossen, seine körperliche Nähe, der Geruch nach Mann, nach Leder und Schweiß, seine Hand, die er immer wieder beinah besitzergreifend auf meinen Bauch legte (und deren Berührung mich erstarren ließ) – auf eine merkwürdige Art und Weise gab mir das ein unbestimmtes Gefühl von Sicherheit – ein verrückter Gedanke angesichts der Lage, in der ich mich befand!  
Das, was mir im Lager der Dänen bevorstehen mochte, das jagte mir sehr wohl Angst ein, die gierigen Blicke der Krieger, unter denen ich mich in meinem dünnen Leinenkleid nackt fühlte … und Eriks Bruder, Sigefrid, dessen schwarze, dämonenhafte Augen die ungezügelte Wildheit verrieten, die diesen Mann beherrschte. In seiner Gegenwart schien mein Blut zu Eis zu gefrieren. Erik war der einzige, der Einfluss auf Sigefrid hatte, der ihn zügeln konnte bei seinen Wutanfällen – und doch bedrängte mich die Vorstellung, dass es nur eine allzu schwache Kette war, von der dieses Raubtier von Mann gehalten wurde, und mir graute davor, was geschehen würde, wenn es sich losriss ...  
Mehr als einmal hatte ich mich gefragt, wie diese beiden Männer Brüder sein konnten, Sigefrid mit seinem dunkel glühenden Blick und Erik, dessen offene blaue Augen seine Gefühle nur selten verbergen konnten. Welche Frau hatte diese beiden so unterschiedlichen Söhne geboren? Oder trug einer das Wesen der Mutter, der andere das des Vaters?  
In einem jedoch waren beide sich ähnlich: sie waren gefürchtete Krieger, gnadenlose Eroberer, getrieben von dem Ehrgeiz, sich Wessex untertan zu machen, Männer, die jene angeborene Autorität ausstrahlen, die andere Männer dazu brachte, ihnen zu folgen und für sie sogar in den Tod zu gehen. Auch Uhtred war so ein Mann, schoss es mir durch den Kopf. Beim Gedanken an ihn zog sich mein Herz schmerzhaft zusammen. Uhtred, den ich seit Kindestagen kannte, für den ich mit all meiner jugendlichen Leidenschaft und Bewunderung geschwärmt hatte – Uhtred, mein Held, mein Beschützer – wusste er inzwischen, was mir geschehen war? Würde er kommen und mir helfen?

Beinahe hätte ich einen verzweifelten Seufzer ausgestoßen, doch der Anblick von Eriks hoher Gestalt, die vor mir ging, hielt mich davon ab. Ich war die Tochter eines Königs, verdammt, und ich würde vor den Barbaren keine Schwäche zeigen, mochte ich auch im Innersten vor Verzweiflung sterben!  
Ich hatte bei dem Gemetzel im Lager von Lundene nicht um Gnade gefleht, als die dänischen Krieger mich im Wald eingeholt hatten und zurück zu ihren Anführern schleppten – obwohl ich vor Schock und Panik fast laut geschrien hätte. Mein Stolz, mein königliches Blut hatten mir die Kraft gegeben, ihnen, so gefasst es eben ging, gegenüber zu treten - und hatte ich nicht einen Funken von Anerkennung in den Augen der Dänen aufblitzen sehen?  
Auf Geheiß der Brüder wurde ich verschont von Vergewaltigung und Tod – denn ich war wertvoll, so hatten sie mir mehr als einmal gesagt. Ich war das Pfand, der Schlüssel zum Reichtum … mein Vater würde ein Vermögen zahlen müssen, um mich freizukaufen, ein Vermögen, das von unserem Volk mit Blut und Tränen abgepresst werden musste. Allein der Gedanke ließ mich schaudern. Denn ich wusste wohl, was mit diesem Silber geschehen würde. Sie würden eine Armee aufstellen, weit größer als die, die jetzt in Beamfloat lagerte. Männer, Waffen und Schiffe, um erneut einzufallen in unser Land, das vor Jahren schon verwüstet worden war. Sie wollten Wessex erobern und meinen Vater verjagen, um selbst zu herrschen. Wessex, ein Königreich der Nordmänner, mit Sigefrid und Erik auf dem Thron. Das war der große Traum, den sie verfolgten – und durch mich konnten sie ihn verwirklichen.  
Das Bewusstsein lastete wie Blei auf meinen Schultern. In den endlosen Nächten in meiner Zelle kreisten meine Gedanken, kreisten und kreisten und ließen mich kaum zur Ruhe kommen. Es durfte nicht geschehen – niemals. Lieber würde ich sterben als für meinen Vater, meine Familie, mein Volk den Untergang herbeizuführen.  
Ich verharrte einen Moment, um tief Luft zu holen, sog die frische, reine Nachtluft gierig in meine Lungen, um den Albtraum, der auf meine Brust drückte und mir den Atem geraubt hatte, wenigstens für eine kurze Weile abzuschütteln.  
Erik spürte, dass ich stehengeblieben war, und wandte sich zu mir um. Sein Blick war fragend, vielleicht glaubte er, ich sei schon ermüdet.  
Ich senkte den Blick und schritt wieder aus, lief schweigend hinter ihm her wie ein folgsames Hündchen, die steinige Straße entlang und dann über Wiesen eine Anhöhe hinauf. Meine leichten Schuhe waren nicht wirklich für eine nächtliche Wanderung geeignet und je steiler es hinaufging, desto mehr stolperte und rutschte ich mehr als ich ging.  
Erik bemerkte es und blieb stehen, seine Hand nach mir ausstreckend. Ich zögerte.  
„Wir sind gleich da, Lady,“ sagte er aufmunternd, und etwas in seiner Stimme veranlasste mich, die dargebotene Hand zu ergreifen. Sie war groß und warm, und ich umklammerte sie instinktiv fester als ich wollte. 

Er hatte die Wahrheit gesprochen, der Hügelkamm war rasch erreicht, und als wir oben standen, bot sich uns ein Anblick, der die Mühe des Aufstiegs wert war.  
Vor uns lag zur Linken der breite Fluss, eine im bleichen Mondlicht schimmernde, sich wiegende Fläche, die am Horizont mit dem Nachthimmel zu verschmelzen schien … zur Rechten die Festung Beamfloat, dunkel und massig im unruhigen Licht der Feuer, und an der Einfahrt zum Hafen die Drachenschiffe, zwanzig, vielleicht dreißig, die sich sanft im Nachtwind wiegten. Es war eine gespenstische Szenerie und doch faszinierend.  
Eine Weile standen wir schweigend und sogen den Anblick in uns ein. Es war still hier oben, die nächtlichen Geräusche aus der Festung wurden vom Wind verschluckt. Ich hatte das Gefühl, die Welt sei stehengeblieben.  
Dann merkte ich, dass Erik noch immer meine Hand festhielt, und entzog sie ihm schnell. Wie konnte es sein, dass sich das so selbstverständlich, so … richtig angefühlt hatte? Er war mein Entführer, mein Kerkerwärter – und doch flößte mir seine körperliche Nähe keine Furcht ein.  
Verstohlen betrachtete ich sein Profil, während er aufs Wasser hinaus blickte. Es war das Profil eines Kriegers, die gerade starke Nase, das feste Kinn, die Narbe, die quer über seine linke Wange verlief, Erinnerung an einen Schwerthieb, der ihn hatte töten sollen. Der an den Seiten kahlgeschorene Kopf, der blonde Bart, stets sorgfältig zusammengefasst mit einem schmalen silbernen Ring, die dunklen Muster der Tätowierungen an Kopf und Nacken … ich ertappte mich dabei, dass ich sie gerne mit dem Finger nachgezogen hätte… gerne gefragt hätte, was sie denn bedeuteten.

Barbarische Symbole sicherlich, ermahnte ich mich. Meine Beichtväter wären entsetzt gewesen über solche Gedanken. In meinem Innern bekreuzigte ich mich eilig. Der Mann neben mir war ein Nordländer, ein Heide, ein Feind meines Vaters und meines Volkes – mein Feind! Ich sollte nicht hier alleine mit ihm stehen, in dieser merkwürdigen Vollmondnacht, und noch weniger sollte ich daran denken, ihn zu berühren …  
Aber ich sollte auch nicht hier bei den Barbaren sein, verschleppt und gefangengehalten in einer Zelle, sagte eine trotzige Stimme in meinem Kopf. Ich sollte in unserer Burg in Mercien sein, umgeben und umsorgt von meinen Dienstboten, wohlbehalten und sicher, bei meinem Ehemann …  
Wohlbehalten?  
Die Erinnerung schoss durch meinen Kopf wie ein beißender Schmerz. Aethelreds Körper auf mir, seine Hand, die meinen Kopf brutal in die Kissen drückte, sein Keuchen, während er in mich eindrang, mich bestieg wie ein Hengst seine Stute … die heißen, stummen Tränen, die über meine Wangen liefen, während ich die Zähne zusammenbiss und verzweifelt versuchte, nicht vor Schmerz zu schreien …  
Wohlbehalten?  
Ich merkte erschrocken, dass Erik mich betrachtete – Schamröte stieg mir in die Wangen. Konnte er ahnen …?  
Sein Blick war nachdenklich, besorgt.  
„Lady …?“  
„Es – ist schön hier,“ sagte ich hastig und verdrängte den Gedanken an Aethelred. „Danke, dass Ihr mich hierher gebracht habt.“  
Jetzt lächelte er. Das Lächeln ließ sein narbiges Gesicht jünger wirken, fast kindlich. Er bedeutete mir, mich hinzusetzen und tat es mir nach.  
Eine lange Weile saßen wir so in schweigsamer Eintracht nebeneinander, ehe er sagte: „ Ich wurde in einer Vollmondnacht wie dieser geboren. Mein Vater wollte mich Mani nennen, nach dem Gott des Mondes. Aber Mani wird jede Nacht von Hati, dem Wolf, über den Himmel gejagt.“  
Ein leises Schmunzeln.  
„Meine Mutter wollte nicht, dass ich von Wölfen gejagt werde.“  
Er warf mir einen Blick zu, und ich ertappte mich dabei, dass ich lächelte. Schnell senkte ich die Augen.  
Erik zögerte kurz und sprach dann weiter: „Ich sah den Mond, den klaren Himmel – und ich wollte es mit jemandem teilen.“  
„Danke,“ sagte ich noch einmal.“ dass Ihr an mich gedacht habt.“  
„Nun, ich konnte es mit Euch teilen – oder mit meinem Bruder!“ entgegnete er. Wieder dieses jungenhafte Lächeln. „Die Entscheidung war nicht einfach, muss ich sagen.“  
Wider meinen Willen musste ich lachen. Ich fühlte seinen ernsten Blick auf mir und wich ihm aus, plötzlich verwirrt über die Leichtigkeit in meinem Innern. Spürte, dass er mich unverwandt ansah – und spürte im nächsten Moment die zarte Berührung seiner Finger an meinem Kinn, meiner Wange. Sanft, ohne Druck drehte er mein Gesicht so, dass ich ihn ansehen musste. Ich tat es, und die Zärtlichkeit, die ich in seinen Augen las, schnürte mir beinahe die Luft ab. Sein Finger strich sanft wie ein Windhauch über meine Wange.  
„Ich habe noch nie zuvor ein solches Gesicht gesehen,“ murmelte er ohne den Blick von mir zu lösen. „Jetzt sehe ich es ... selbst wenn ich meine Augen schließe.“  
Lass ihn das nicht tun, schrie eine warnende Stimme in mir – die Stimme der Vernunft? Doch es war, als hätte eine Fee einen Zauber über mich gesprochen, ich konnte ihn nur ansehen, unfähig mich zu bewegen, beinahe unfähig, auch nur weiterzuatmen …  
Erik selbst war es, der den Zauber brach, indem er die Hand sinken ließ.  
„Euer Gatte ist ein glücklicher Mann.“ sagte er, den Blick abwendend.  
„Mein Gatte sieht mich nicht...“ War ich es, die gesprochen hatte – meine Stimme fremd und heiser?  
Eriks Kopf fuhr herum, sein Blick war ungläubig.  
„Dann ist er entweder blind – oder dumm!“ Er spie die Worte beinahe aus.  
Dumm? Aethelred war vieles … hochfahrend, rücksichtslos, brutal … doch dumm war er nicht. Was er mit mir tat, war sein Recht als Ehemann – niemand würde ihn dafür verurteilen. Dass er mich misshandelte, dass er mich immer wieder schlug und, wenn es ihn danach gelüstete, bestieg als wäre ich keine Frau, sondern eine Stute – niemand hätte ihm das Recht dazu abgesprochen, nicht die Priester und nicht einmal mein Vater, hätte ich den Mut aufgebracht, mich bei ihm zu beklagen. Ein Mann hatte das Recht, seine Frau zu züchtigen, wenn sie sich nicht so verhielt, wie er es erwartete – das wusste jeder. Und selbst wenn ich mir keines Fehlverhaltens bewusst war, so war er doch nicht zufrieden mit mir – und natürlich war dies unzweifelhaft meine Schuld, ich musste noch gehorsamer werden, noch demütiger…  
„Er ist nicht blind,“ murmelte ich, den Blick aufs Wasser gerichtet. Hinter meinen Lidern brannten Tränen, doch ich war stolz. Ich würde nicht weinen.  
Doch es bedurfte keiner Tränen, damit Erik verstand.  
„Er ist auch nicht sanft, vermute ich,“ sagte er langsam. Seine Augen wurden schmal. „Er ist es, der Euch misshandelt...“  
Ich drehte langsam den Kopf. Mein Blick begegnete dem seinem. Er wusste die Antwort.  
„Er ist nicht der Mann, mit dem ich zusammen sein möchte.“  
Großer Gott, was sagte ich da? Wie musste es in seinen Ohren klingen – war ich denn vollends von Sinnen? Die vernünftige Stimme in meinem Innern rebellierte, doch es war zu spät. Die Fee, die mir die Worte eingeflüstert hatte, hatte ihren Zauberbann über mich geworfen.  
Der Mann, den ich wollte, saß hier neben mir, sein Blick in den meinen versunken, zögernd, fragend.  
Das Blut rauschte in meinen Ohren, einen Moment lang fürchtete ich, ohnmächtig zu werden. Es mochte Sünde sein, so zu denken, so zu fühlen, doch es war die reine Wahrheit  
Ich wollte ihn, ich wollte, dass er mich wieder berührte, ich wollte seine Hände spüren, seine Lippen … doch ich war wie versteinert, unfähig, auch nur eine Bewegung zu machen.  
Dann, endlich, nach Sekunden, die mir wie eine Ewigkeit erschienen, bewegte sich Erik. Er beugte sich zu mir und küsste mich fragend und vorsichtig auf die Lippen. Ein unschuldiger Kuss, ein Kuss, wie ich ihn mir an meinem Hochzeitstag von meinem Bräutigam gewünscht hätte, die Art von Kuss, die sich ein junges Mädchen von ihrem Prinzen erträumt - dennoch ließ er mich innerlich aufgewühlt, bebend zurück.  
Der Zauberbann war gebrochen und ich konnte mich wieder bewegen, genug zumindest, um mich zu ihm zu neigen, ihm meine hungrigen Lippen darzubieten, und – dem Himmel sei Dank – er küsste mich wieder, anders diesmal, ohne Zögern, doch mit einer sanften Zärtlichkeit, die mein Herz beben ließ – nahm mein Gesicht zwischen seine großen Hände und erforschte meinen Mund, meine Lippen, meine Zunge … das war der wahre Kuss des Prinzen, auch wenn dieser Mann kein Prinz war, sondern ein Krieger, ein heidnischer Warlord aus dem Norden, der Mann, der mich und die Meinen bedrohte, den ich fürchten sollte und hassen …  
Ich hasste ihn nicht. Mein ganzer Körper schmerzte vor Sehnsucht nach seiner Berührung, und als seine Lippen meinen Mund freigaben, nur um über meinen Hals, meinen Nacken zu wandern, konnte ich ein Seufzen nicht unterdrücken. Mein Kopf neigte sich zur Seite, um ihm mehr von meiner Haut darzubieten, und doch war es zu wenig, mein Kleid zu eng, zu hochgeschlossen …  
Seine Hände lösten sich aus meinem Haar und wanderten tiefer, fanden meine Brust unter dem dünnen Leinenstoff.  
Bei der Berührung fuhr ich zusammen.  
Erik deutete es falsch und ließ mich augenblicklich los.  
„Verzeiht, Lady, ich - „  
„Nein, „ keuchte ich, mein Atem schnell wie nach einem raschen Lauf. „nein, bitte … „  
Er verstand immer noch nicht und wollte von mir abrücken, beschämt, weil er glaubte, mich bedrängt zu haben.  
Ich fasste nach seinen Armen und zog ihn an mich, berauscht, benommen, nicht mehr Herrin meiner Sinne.  
„Erik, bitte!“  
Was tat ich, wie konnte ich mich ihm so an den Hals werfen – ich, die Prinzessin von Wessex, die Frau Aethelreds von Mercien! Schamlos wie eine Schankdirne tastete ich nach dem Saum seiner kurzen Tunika, meine Hände suchten seine Haut, schoben den Stoff nach oben. Meine Finger glitten über seine Brust, ertasteten Narbe um Narbe – großer Gott, wie viele Kämpfe hatte dieser Mann bestritten, wie viele Wunden überlebt?  
Erik zog scharf die Luft ein und dann, endlich, endlich half er mir, zog sich die Tunika über den Kopf, und nun war es an mir, nach Luft zu schnappen, als ich diesen Kriegerkörper sah, die breite, von Narben übersäte Brust, die Muskelstränge, die im Kampf gestählten Oberarme.  
Scheu wie ein Kind, das einen besonders wertvollen Stoff streichelt, ließ ich meine Hände über seine Haut wandern, streichelte über die Narben, die diesen Körper zeichneten, und spürte, wie er unter meiner Berührung erzitterte. Mutiger geworden neigte ich mich zu ihm und folgte mit meinen Lippen den Bahnen, die meine Finger zuvor gezogen hatten.  
„Lady - „ Erik keuchte es beinahe, seine Hände griffen in mein Haar und zwangen mich, ihn anzusehen. Seine blauen Augen wirkten dunkel, seine Kieferknochen waren zusammengepresst.  
„Lady – seid Ihr sicher, dass Ihr … „ jetzt suchte er nach Worten. „dass Ihr das wollt – denn ...“  
Er ließ mich abrupt los, holte tief Luft.  
„Denn ich weiß nicht, ob ich noch aufhören kann, wenn – wenn wir zu weit gehen!“ stieß er schließlich hervor.  
Ich starrte ihn an. Ob ich es wollte? Ich hätte ihm sagen können, dass sich mein Inneres anfühlte wie flüssige Glut, dass meine Finger brannten von der Berührung mit seiner Haut, dass meine Lippen jetzt schon nach den seinen hungerten, dass die Fee mich verhext hatte und ich keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen konnte, außer den einen: Erik … Erik ...  
Dann drang doch etwas durch den süßen Nebel in meinem Kopf, und ich begriff, was seine Worte bedeuteten.  
Dieser Mann, der in seinem Leben genug Frauen besessen hatte, sei es aus freien Stücken oder mit Gewalt (vermutlich hielt sich das die Waage, denn Frauen gehörten auf den Raubzügen der Nordmänner stets zur Beute, und Vergewaltigung oder Tod war das, was sie zu erwarten hatten – manchmal auch beides!) … dieser Mann, der vielleicht noch niemals eine Frau um Erlaubnis gefragt hatte … dieser Mann hatte Angst, mich zu sehr zu bedrängen, mich zu verletzen. So sehr, dass er sein eigenes Verlangen bezwang (denn dass er mich ebenso sehr wollte wie ich ihn, das konnte ich trotz meiner Unerfahrenheit spüren!) und mich um Erlaubnis bat …  
Eine Welle von Zuneigung überflutete mich, und als ich sprach, fürchtete ich beinah, meine Stimme würde mir versagen.  
„Erik, seid unbesorgt. Ich – ich möchte es und ich weiß, dass – dass Ihr sanft sein werdet, nicht wie -“ Ich konnte nicht weitersprechen, zu viele Gefühle wallten in mir hoch und schnürten mir die Kehle zu.  
Erik umschloss mein Gesicht mit den Händen, senkte seinen Blick in den meinen, und für eine kleine Ewigkeit sahen wir uns an, stumm, mit einem Versprechen:  
„Ihr seid wertvoll, Lady“, sagten seine Augen, und: „Ich werde Euch nicht verletzen“ und die meinen antworteten: „Ich weiß.“  
Dann fasste ich nach den Schnüren, die meine Tunika zusammenhielten, und band sie auf, streifte das Gewand mit einer raschen, entschlossenen Bewegung ab und bot meinen nackten Körper seinen Händen dar.  
Was tust du da, Prinzessin? Wie kannst du deine Ehe brechen, dich diesem Barbaren hingeben – wie kannst du nur?  
Die Stimme der Vernunft hatte keine Chance, die Hände des Barbaren glitten über meinen Körper und streichelten alle Zweifel, alle Bedenken fort, suchten die Hitze zwischen meinen Schenkeln, und ich, die Prinzessin von Wessex, wand mich seufzend unter seiner kundigen Berührung, presste mich an seinen harten Körper, und als er in mich eindrang, langsam, behutsam, spürte ich zum ersten Mal keinen Schmerz, nur diese glühende Welle aus Verlangen, die mich erfasste, die mit jeder seiner Bewegungen drängender und drängender wurde, bis sie schließlich über mich, über uns hinwegbrauste und uns erschöpft und keuchend zurückließ wie kraftlose Schwimmer an einem warmen Strand.  
Sein Körper lastete auf mir, sein Atem wärmte meine Brust. Ich schlang die Arme um ihn und presste ihn noch fester an mich. Erik, der dänische Kriegsherr, der Barbar, der Heide … und der Mann, den ich wollte und immer wollen würde.  
Ich blickte hinauf zum Sternenhimmel, und ich schwöre: ich sah die Fee schelmisch lächeln.


	2. Chapter 2

Der Schlaf wollte sich nicht einstellen.  
Obwohl mein Körper vor Müdigkeit schwer wie Blei schien, waren meine Sinne hellwach, überreizt von den Ereignissen. Mein Geist kam nicht zur Ruhe, die Gedanken wirbelten durch meinen Kopf, während ich hinauf zu den Sternen und der bleichen Mondscheibe starrte.  
Der Mann neben mir atmete ruhig und gleichmäßig, einen Arm wie besitzergreifend über meinen Bauch gelegt. Im Schlaf sah sein von Narben gezeichnetes Gesicht friedlich aus, kindlich beinahe, und wieder wallte diese Zärtlichkeit in mir auf, die mich zugleich wärmte und verwirrte.  
Ich rollte mich zur Seite und schmiegte mich enger an ihn, die Wärme seines muskulösen Körpers aufnehmend.   
Der Wind hatte aufgefrischt und jagte einen Schauer über meinen Rücken … doch vielleicht war nicht nur der Wind der Grund, sondern das, was geschehen war, was ich getan hatte.  
Ich war die Geliebte von Erik Thurgilson geworden, ich, die Tochter Alfreds des Großen, die Prinzessin von Wessex.  
Es war Sünde, das wusste ich – schwärzeste Sünde, unverzeihlich, keine Beichte, keine Buße konnte mich davon freisprechen. Ich hatte die heilige Ehe gebrochen, mich schamlos einem Feind meines Volkes hingegeben … hätte er mich gezwungen, wäre Vergebung möglich gewesen, doch ich hatte ihm meinen Körper aus freien Stücken geschenkt und was viel schlimmer war, in meinem Herzen spürte ich keine Reue.   
Die Stimme in meinem Innern, die ich so erfolgreich verdrängt hatte, meldete sich nun wieder, hartnäckiger und lauter als zuvor.  
Ehebrecherin, rief sie böse, Verräterin, Hure -  
Ich presste mein Gesicht an Eriks Schulter. Sei still – sei still -  
Niemand durfte davon erfahren – nicht der Mann, der vor Gottes Angesicht der Meine war, nicht meine Familie, am wenigsten mein Vater. Niemals würde er es verstehen, er, dessen Glaube so tief und unbeirrbar war, dass er ihm alles unterordnen konnte, sicher auch, das bezweifelte ich keinen Augenblick, die Liebe zu seiner ältesten Tochter.   
Ob der Allmächtige auf mich herabsah in diesen Stunden? Auf mich, die Sünderin, die Geliebte eines Barbaren, der die heidnischen Götter verehrte und die Existenz des Herrn leugnete? Pater Beoccas Worte tanzten durch meinen verstörten Geist: der Herr ist gnädig, der Herr vergibt – der Herr liebt auch die Sünder…  
Würde er auch mir vergeben? Oder hatte er sein Antlitz bereits abgewandt vor mir, vor dem, was ich getan hatte?  
Erik bewegte sich im Schlaf und murmelte etwas … meinen Namen, ein Kosewort? Sein Arm umfasste mich fester, und ob ich es wollte oder nicht, in mir stiegen wieder die verwirrenden Gefühle auf, die mich in seine Arme getrieben hatten. Es fühlt sich so richtig an, dachte ich eigensinnig. Es kann nicht böse sein – es kann nicht!  
Fleischeslust, höhnte die Stimme in meinem Innern. Das, wovon die Priester immer sprechen, wovor sie die Menschen warnen: teuflische, sündige Fleischeslust, nichts anderes!  
„Liebe!“ widersprach ich und atmete den Geruch von Eriks Haut ein. Liebe – Liebe -  
War es das, was Uhtred und Gisela verband oder Pater Beocca und Thyra, wovon die Barden bei Hofe sangen und die Mägde tuschelten und flüsterten – Liebe?   
Ein Krächzen und ein rascher Flügelschlag dicht in unserer Nähe ließ mich zusammenzucken, ich unterdrückte einen Aufschrei nur mit Mühe. Ein Rabe hatte sich auf den Ästen eines nahen Baumes niedergelassen und beäugte uns neugierig.  
Erik, dem der leichte Schlaf aller Krieger zu eigen war, fuhr augenblicklich hoch, die Hand tastete nach seiner Kleidung, dem Ledergurt, an dem sich sein Dolch befand -  
Rasch legte ich meine Hand auf seinen Arm.  
„Es ist nichts – nur ein Vogel - „  
Ein Rabe. Ein Unglücksvogel. Welche Kunde brachte er für uns – Tod und Verderben, ewige Verdammnis?  
Erik sah mich an, sah in meinen Augen, dass ich mich ängstigte.  
„Kaerra … „ Das dänische Kosewort ließ meine Kehle eng werden. Er nahm mich in die Arme, barg meinen Kopf an seiner Brust. Wie gut es tat, von ihm festgehalten zu werden. Seine Wärme vertrieb die düsteren Gedanken, die Furcht, die Scham…  
„Ich muss dich zurückbringen, kaerra,“ murmelte er in mein Haar. „Ich möchte nicht, dass jemand auf die Idee kommt, uns zu suchen.“  
„Nein – noch nicht - „ bat ich, meine Lippen an seiner Brust. Wieder zurück in die Zelle, unter den Augen der Wachen, von ihm getrennt … allein nur mit meinen kreisenden, quälenden Gedanken über Liebe und Sünde …  
„Noch nicht .. bitte ...“  
Er nahm mich bei den Schultern und schob mich soweit zurück, dass er mich ansehen konnte.  
„Glaub mir, ich würde auch lieber hier bleiben … mit dir … dich die ganze Nacht lieben und dann zusehen, wie die Sonne aufgeht …“ Er grinste, als er meinen sehnsüchtigen Blick sah, und fügte hinzu: „Der Tag wird kommen, an dem wir das tun können. Aber noch nicht heute, kaerra.“ Sein Grinsen wurde schelmischer. „ Allerdings … „ und mit diesen Worten ließ er sich zurücksinken und zog mich mit einem raschen Griff über sich, so dass ich plötzlich auf ihm saß. „ allerdings hätte wohl selbst Odin Mühe, dir zu widerstehen, wenn er dich so sehen könnte … „  
Seine Augen wanderten über mein Gesicht zu meinem von den langen Haaren nur unzulänglich bedeckten Körper. Unter seinem hungrigen Blick begann mein Herz wie wild zu schlagen, ich hatte plötzlich Mühe zu atmen. Seine großen Hände strichen mein Haar zur Seite und glitten über meine Brüste.   
Mir wurde bewusst, wie schamlos ich mich ihm in diesem Moment darbot, und die Röte schoss in meine Wangen, hatte ich doch immer geglaubt, anständige Frauen hatten unter dem Manne zu liegen – nur Huren setzten sich mit gespreizten Schenkeln auf ihn. Instinktiv wollte ich zur Seite gleiten, doch seine Hände umfassten meine Hüften und hielten mich fest. Etwas Hartes presste sich an meinen Schoß.  
„Erik - „  
„Schsch … kaerra, lass mich dich ansehen … du bist so schön, beim Thor, keine Jungfrau aus Walhalla könnte sich mit dir messen … „ Seine blauen Augen leuchteten, und plötzlich löste sich die Scham, die ich soeben noch empfunden hatte, in Wohlgefallen auf, wurde abgelöst von einer tiefen, warmen Freude.   
Ich neigte mich über ihn und verschloss seinen Mund mit einem Kuss, der rasch immer leidenschaftlicher wurde. Das Verlangen wuchs in meinem Leib wie ein glühender Ball, mit einer instinktiven Bewegung glitt ich tiefer und nahm ihn in meinen Schoß auf. Erik stöhnte auf, doch sein Blick ließ den meinen nicht los, auch nicht, als ich mich auf ihm zu bewegen begann, langsam und vorsichtig erst, doch dann immer heftiger.  
„Erik -“ sein Name, ein Schrei beinahe, als die Welle mich erfasste und fortriss, als sich meine Nägel in seine Brust krallten und er sich unter mir aufbäumte.   
Der Rabe erschrak und schwang sich in die Lüfte, doch keiner von uns nahm es mehr wahr.


	3. Chapter 3

Auf dem Weg zurück zur Festung sprachen wir nicht viel.   
Meine Beine waren müde und schwer, und sie schienen umso schwerer zu werden, je näher wir den hohen, von Türmen bewehrten Palisaden und den flackernden Feuern kamen.   
Erik hielt meine Hand, bis wir zu nah in Sichtweite der Wachtposten waren – als er mich losließ, wäre ich fast vor Schwäche getaumelt. Seine große warme Hand war wie ein Anker gewesen, an den ich mich klammern konnte, doch nun war mir der Halt entzogen und ich fühlte mich wie ein Ertrinkender, dem die rettende Holzplanke entglitten war. Als wir das Tor zur Festung erreichten, schauderte ich. Beamfloat ragte schwarz und drohend über mir wie ein riesiger, feuerspeiender Drache, der mich verschlingen würde.   
Die Wachen grüßten Erik und öffneten die Tore für uns, nicht ohne mich mit kaum verhüllter Neugier zu begaffen. Ich spürte, wie meine Wangen glühten. Natürlich fragten sie sich, was ihr Lord mit seiner Geisel dort draußen am Fluss in dieser Vollmondnacht getan hatte … und – da machte ich mir nichts vor – selbst der dümmste Tölpel würde wohl die richtige Vermutung anstellen.  
Ich schlug die Augen nieder und fühlte Eriks Hand an meinem Arm, ließ mich hineinführen in das Palas, wo sich meine Kammer befand. Seine Männer saßen wie gewohnt neben der Tür an ihrem Tisch und würfelten – Dagfinn sprang auf die Füße, als er seinen Lord erblickte.  
Erik nickte ihm zu, und Dagfinn öffnete die Tür zu meiner Zelle.  
„Ihr seid für sie verantwortlich,“ Erik sprach leise, aber eindringlich. „Niemand kommt zu ihr, außer die Frauen, hörst du, Dagfinn.“  
„Ja, Lord.“ Dagfinn wagte kaum, mich anzusehen – natürlich, jetzt war ich das persönliche Eigentum seines Lords, niemand würde mehr versuchen, Hand an mich zu legen.  
Das hoffte ich zumindest, als die Erinnerung an Haestens gierige Blicke wieder in mir aufstieg, an die Angst und den Ekel, den ich empfunden hatte…   
Erik betrat mit mir die Kammer, und für ein paar Augenblicke standen wir uns schweigend gegenüber und sahen uns an. Der Drang, ihn zu berühren, mich noch einmal in seine Arme zu schmiegen, wurde so stark in mir, dass ich die Zähne zusammenbeißen musste, um mich zu beherrschen. Ob er das Gleiche fühlte? Sein Blick, ernst und ruhig, hielt meinen fest, und allmählich merkte ich, wie ich mich innerlich entspannte.   
Ich war die Tochter eines Königs – ich wusste, dass ich genug Stärke besaß, um mein Schicksal, wie auch immer es nun aussehen mochte, zu meistern.  
Ein fast unmerkliches Lächeln spielte um Eriks Mund (oh, dieser Mund, den ich noch vor kurzem voller Leidenschaft geküsst hatte!).  
„Schlaft gut, Lady. Meine Männer werden gut auf Euch aufpassen.“  
„Danke, Lord Erik.“ erwiderte ich so würdevoll ich konnte.  
Und dann entschlüpfte ihm doch das Lächeln, das er zu unterdrücken versucht hatte – sein Gesicht wurde weich.   
„Gut. Ich komme morgen wieder, um nach Euch zu sehen.“ Seine Hand kam und strich eine vorwitzige Strähne meines Haares aus meinem Gesicht. Die sanfte Berührung hinterließ eine glühende Spur auf meiner Haut.  
Dann war er fort, die Tür wurde geschlossen, der schwere Balken vorgelegt.  
Ich war allein.

Hatte ich befürchtet, in dieser Nacht keinen Schlaf mehr zu finden, so wurde ich eines Besseren belehrt. Mein Körper, erschöpft und zugleich auf eine zuvor ungekannte Art gesättigt, verlangte so sehr nach Ruhe, dass ich innerhalb von kürzester Zeit in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf fiel.  
Keine unheilbringenden Zeichen, kein Rabe, kein Drachen …  
Als ich erwachte, schien eine warme Spätsommersonne durch das kleine Fenster meiner Zelle. Es musste schon später Vormittag sein. Doch nicht das Sonnenlicht hatte mich geweckt, sondern ein Geräusch an der Tür. Jemand machte sich am Riegel zu schaffen.  
Meine Sinne waren augenblicklich angespannt. Nicht noch einmal Haesten …  
Dann schoss mir ein anderer Gedanke durch den Kopf: natürlich, Erik, es konnte ja auch Erik sein.  
Wie eigenartig (und wie beunruhigend), welche Hitze bei dieser Vorstellung durch meinen Körper fuhr! Nur ein Tag war vergangen – nur eine Nacht, um genau zu sein, und mein Innerstes war mit jeder Faser auf diesen Mann fixiert!  
Doch es war weder Erik noch Haesten.  
Die ältere Frau mit dem breiten, ausdruckslosen Gesicht, die mir bei meinem Bad im Fluss vor wenigen Tagen zur Hand gegangen war, betrat den Raum. Sie trug ein Tablett, auf dem ein Krug und ein Teller mit Brot und Käse standen.   
Ich erhob mich und versuchte mechanisch, meine wirren Haare und mein zerknittertes Gewand etwas glatt zu streifen.  
„Lord Erik bestellt Euch Grüße,“ sagte sie mürrisch, dennoch blitzte etwas in ihren verkniffenen Augen auf – Neugier? Ich senkte den Blick und hoffte, meine glühenden Wangen würden mich nicht verraten. „Ich bringe Euch Essen, und wenn Ihr wünscht, sollen die Männer und ich Euch zum Fluss begleiten, damit Ihr baden könnt.“  
Die Männer? Ich verspürte einen winzigen Stich der Enttäuschung. Würde Erik nicht kommen? Wo war er?  
Ich wusste, dass ich die Frau unmöglich fragen konnte, daher nickte ich nur und sagte höflich: „Richtet Lord Erik meinen Dank aus ... er ist sehr großzügig, doch Baden ist – nicht nötig.“  
„Mmmmph,“ Sie antwortete mit dem für die Nordländer charakteristischen Laut, halb Brummen, halb Knurren. Dann fügte sie hinzu: „Ist nicht da, der Lord. Sigefrid hat ihn mit einer Truppe Männer flussaufwärts geschickt. Sollen sich Sachsen dort herumtreiben.“  
Ich begegnete ihrem Blick. Sie war neugierig.  
Mein Inneres war bei ihren Worten zu Eis gefroren, doch ich zwang mich zu einer gleichmütigen Miene.   
„Dann sagt es ihm, wenn er zurück ist.“  
„Wird nicht so bald sein,“ sagte sie. Es klang hämisch. („Tut mir Leid, Sachsendirne, dein Bett wird leer bleiben in der nächsten Zeit!“)  
Ich versuchte, ruhig zu atmen. Das Eis kroch bis in meine Fingerspitzen.   
Erik war fort, für wer weiß wie lange. Ich war allein unter diesen Menschen, die mich hassten, die mich nur zu gerne gedemütigt sähen. Er konnte mich nicht länger beschützen – Sigefrid hatte jetzt das alleinige Kommando, der Himmel mochte wissen, was das bedeutete.  
Ich hob den Kopf und sah die Frau gerade an.  
„Ich danke Euch. Ihr könnt gehen.“ Worte, die ich – in meinem früheren Leben, vor meiner Gefangenschaft - an meine Bediensteten zu richten pflegte und die hier fehl am Platz waren … doch sie überraschten die Frau und sie reagierte, wie ich es erhofft hatte: neigte den Kopf und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort den Raum.  
Ich atmete langsam aus und ließ mich zurück auf mein Lager sinken. Zu meinem eigenen Entsetzen schossen mir die Tränen in die Augen. Meine Situation war nicht schlimmer als sie bereits gestern gewesen war, und doch drohten mich plötzlich meine Nerven im Stich zu lassen. Es war, als hätte diese Nacht, die mir von ganz unerwarteter Seite Liebe und Zärtlichkeit beschert hatte und mir endlich – nach so vielen Wochen, ja Monaten – erlaubt hatte mich fallenzulassen, Halt und vorübergehende Geborgenheit zu finden, als hätte diese Nacht mir zugleich alle Kraft geraubt. Ich fühlte mich müde und schwach und verängstigt – alle Gefühle, die ich wochenlang im Zaum gehalten hatte, wallten in mir hoch und drohten mich zu überwältigen.  
„Deo in caelo protege me …“ Ich begann zu beten, die vertrauten lateinischen Worte flossen wie von selbst über meine Lippen. „….  
Gib mir Kraft, Herr, ich darf nicht verzweifeln … ich weiß, ich habe gesündigt (o Herr, und wie ich gesündigt habe - ) … verzeih mir, Herr …  
Ich murmelte und murmelte, jedes Gebet, das mir einfiel, jeden Psalm, an den ich mich erinnern konnte, nur um die hartnäckige, böse Stimme meines Gewissens zum Schweigen zu bringen, die zischte: „Ehebrecherin! Verräterin! Dänenhure!“ … und endlich, irgendwann kam die ersehnte Ruhe über mich und die Stimme verstummte.  
Hatte ER mich erhört? War ER gnädig, so wie Pater Beocca mir versichert hatte? Würde ER seine Hand schützend über mich halten?  
Ich musste darauf vertrauen, andernfalls – das fühlte ich – würde mich die Kraft verlassen, mein Schicksal, wie immer es auch aussehen mochte, zu ertragen und das durfte nicht sein.   
Ich erhob mich, warf einen Blick empor zu dem vergitterten kleinen Fenster über mir, durch das ein milder, sonniger Tag grüßte, dann trat ich zu dem großen Fass, das mir als Tisch diente, goss etwas Wasser in meine Hand und fuhr mir über das Gesicht. Mit der Bürste, die mir die dänische Frau vor einigen Tagen gebracht hatte, versuchte ich – mit mäßigem Erfolg – meine langen Haare zu entwirren und von Gras und Kletten zu befreien (eine Liebesnacht im Freien hinterließ so ihre Spuren … der Gedanke gab mir einen schmerzhaften Stich).  
Dann begann ich langsam zu essen.


	4. Chapter 4

Sie holten mich am frühen Abend (die Sonne stand schon tief, und das Licht in meiner Kammer begann zu schwinden). Zwei Männer, die ich zuvor noch nie gesehen hatte, mit narbigen, groben Gesichtern und wilden Bärten. Dagfinn führte sie herein, er sah beunruhigt aus, obwohl er versuchte, es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen.   
Natürlich, Dagfinn war Eriks Mann – und diese beiden nicht, das wurde mir klar. Erik hatte Dagfinn beauftragt, mich zu beschützen, und doch schienen ihm jetzt die Hände gebunden, und das quälte ihn, ich konnte es spüren.  
Es gab nur einen Grund dafür.  
Die Männer waren Sigefrids Männer.  
Der größere von beiden betrachtete mich mit einem respektlosen Blick, fast als wolle er mich mit den Augen ausziehen – und wahrscheinlich wollte er auch genau das.  
Mein Inneres gefror, und ich straffte mich unwillkürlich. Ich zwang mich, seinem Blick nicht auszuweichen und meine Furcht nicht zu zeigen.  
Schließlich grinste er und zeigte eine lückenhafte Zahnreihe.  
„Lord Sigefrid verlangt nach Eurer Gesellschaft, Prinzessin.“ sagte er hämisch. „Er wünscht, dass Ihr mit ihm speist.“   
Es gelang mir, mich nicht zu bewegen, nicht zusammenzufahren, obwohl die Angst mit eisigen Fingern nach mir griff. Ich wusste, sie lauerten auf meine Reaktion, wollten mir Angst machen, genau wie damals, als wir durch die Tore von Beamfloat ritten und von allen Seiten gierige Hände nach mir griffen … nur war damals Erik bei mir gewesen, sein Körper hatte mich geschützt, seine Arme mich gehalten – auch wenn ich es mir damals nicht eingestanden hatte, so hatte mir seine Nähe doch eine Sicherheit gegeben, die mir jetzt nicht vergönnt war.  
Meine Finger krallten sich in den Stoff meines Kleides, doch ich erwiderte den Blick des Kriegers mit soviel Stolz wie ich konnte.  
„Dann werde ich seinem Wunsch nachkommen,“ antwortete ich würdevoll, obwohl es – das war mir klar – kein Wunsch war, sondern ein Befehl. „ Doch erlaubt mir, dass ich ein frisches Gewand anziehe – ich bin sicher, Lord Sigefrid möchte keinen Gast in schmutzigen Kleidern neben sich haben.“  
Dessen war ich mir durchaus nicht sicher, und in den Augen des Mannes konnte ich lesen, dass er im Grunde jegliche Art von Bekleidung für überflüssig erachtete. Die beiden wechselten einen Blick. Meine Bitte hatte sie verunsichert, vermutlich hatte Sigefrid angeordnet, mich sofort zu ihm zu bringen und nun wussten sie nicht, wie er auf eine Verzögerung reagieren würde.  
Dagfinn kam mir zu Hilfe.  
„Ich lasse Gwynna frische Kleider für Euch bringen, Mylady,“ sagte er rasch und führte damit die Entscheidung herbei.  
Sigefrids Krieger brummten etwas Unverständliches, verzogen sich dann aber nach draußen.  
Ich holte tief Luft und spürte, wie mein Herz raste. Warum hatte Sigefrid nach mir geschickt? Sicher nicht, weil es ihm an Gesellschaft mangelte, er hatte genug Männer und auch Weiber, die er um sich scharen konnte. Er wollte etwas von mir, und darüber nachzusinnen, was das sein konnte, war nicht dazu angetan, meine Angst zu mindern.   
Was, wenn er beschlossen hatte, mich in sein Bett zu nehmen, als Kriegsbeute? Hatte er erfahren, dass Erik die letzte Nacht mit mir verbracht hatte? Sicher hatte er. Er war der Anführer all dieser Krieger, der Herr der Festung, noch vor seinem Bruder. Ich machte mir nichts vor – man würde ihm alles zutragen, und die Wachen hatten uns ja gesehen. Würde er noch einen Funken von Respekt mir gegenüber haben oder hielt er mich jetzt für eine – eine Hure von königlichem Blut?  
Meine Wangen glühten bei diesem Gedanken.   
Ich hatte mich Erik hingegeben, doch ich war keine Hure. Ich liebte ihn.  
Mein Kopf war plötzlich ganz klar, als hätte ich in einem dichten Nebel gestanden, den mit einem Mal die Sonne zerriss.  
Ich liebte Erik.  
Ich wusste es mit einer Gewissheit, die mich erschreckte – und ich wusste, dass es niemand – niemand! - erfahren durfte, nicht mein Ehemann, nicht mein Vater, nicht Sigefrid und nicht Uthred. Ja, nicht einmal Erik selbst.  
Meine Kehle war wie zugeschnürt, mein Herz schmerzte. Was wusste ich denn von Eriks Gefühlen, ich kannte ihn ja kaum! Natürlich war er besorgt um mich gewesen und liebevoll in dieser Nacht … zärtlich und rücksichtsvoll, doch vielleicht betrachtete er mich nur als willkommene Gespielin, die ihm das Bett wärmte, bis – ja, bis er seinen Plan umgesetzt, das Lösegeld bekommen und die Armee von Nordmännern aufgestellt hatte, die ihm und seinem Bruder die Krone von Wessex erobern sollte? Vielleicht war ich nur ein naives, verliebtes Kind, das sich nur allzu leicht von diesem gewissenlosen Krieger hatte verführen lassen?  
Energisch schüttelte ich die schmerzlichen Gedanken ab.  
Wie auch immer, ich musste meine Gefühle verbergen – und wenn ich etwas in meinem bisherigen Leben bis zur Perfektion gelernt hatte, dann das! Am königlichen Hof, umgeben von Neid, Heuchelei und Intrigen, war es überlebenswichtig, keine Schwäche und keine Gefühle zu verraten. Ich war Alfreds Tochter, und schon als Kind hatte ich gelernt, niemandem außerhalb meiner engsten Familie zu vertrauen. Diener, Zofen, Mägde, ja auch die Priester, sie alle schlichen um uns herum, belauerten uns, lauschten und tratschten, stets nur auf ihren Vorteil bedacht…  
Wieder wurde die Tür geöffnet, doch statt der grimmigen älteren Dänin kam ein junges Mädchen mit einem freundlichen Gesicht herein. Sie trug einen Stoß Kleider über dem Arm und knickste unbeholfen vor mir.  
„Ich bin Gwynna, Mylady,“ sagte sie schüchtern. „ Man schickt mich, Euch frische Kleider zu bringen.“  
Zu meiner Überraschung waren es keine derben Bauerngewänder, die sie brachte, sondern ein fein gearbeitetes blaues Kleid, das durchaus einer Dame von Stand angemessen gewesen wäre. Ich verbot mir, darüber nachzusinnen, wie dieses Gewand nach Beamfloat gekommen war, und kleidete mich rasch an. Gwynna war mir behilflich und schaffte es mit erstaunlichem Geschick sogar, mein Haar zu entwirren und in zwei ordentliche Zöpfe zu flechten.   
Ich setzte gerade an, dem Mädchen zu danken, da waren wieder ungeduldige Männerstimmen zu hören. Sigefrids Krieger waren zurück, um mich zu holen.  
Ich atmete tief durch, vermied Gwynnas besorgten Blick und schritt so würdevoll ich vermochte durch die Tür. Meine Verwandlung schien auffällig zu sein, denn die Männer stierten mich mit offenen Mündern an. Einen winzigen Moment lang wünschte ich mir, Erik könnte mich so sehen … doch natürlich war es ein alberner Wunsch, Erik war fort und der Himmel wusste, wann er wiederkommen würde. Vielleicht war er in Kämpfe verwickelt, vielleicht – mein Innerstes krampfte sich in plötzlicher Angst zusammen – vielleicht kam er gar nicht wieder?   
Hör auf so zu denken, befahl ich mir. Er hat schon so viele Kämpfe überlebt – natürlich kommt er wieder.  
Ich räusperte mich, und das veranlasste Sigefrids Männer, die Münder zuzuklappen. Derjenige, der schon zuvor Sigefrids Befehl übermittelt hatte, machte eine auffordernde Bewegung.  
„Lord Sigefrid wartet nicht gerne,“ knurrte er. Was ich mir lebhaft vorstellen konnte.  
Sie geleiteten mich hinaus in den Burghof und von dort zu dem größten Gebäude der Festung, das ich bisher nur von außen gesehen hatte. Es war inzwischen schon dämmrig geworden, und der Eingang in die große Halle wurde von Fackeln beleuchtet. Lautes Stimmengewirr drang heraus, der Geruch von Met, Rauch, Gebratenem und wohl auch Erbrochenem und von vielen ungewaschenen Körpern stieg mir in die Nase und verursachte mir jetzt schon leichte Übelkeit. Ich musste meine ganze Willenskraft aufbieten, um die aufsteigende Panik zu unterdrücken.  
Um die vielen gierigen Blicke auszublenden, hielt ich den Kopf gesenkt und konzentrierte mich darauf, meinen beiden Begleitern zu folgen. Dennoch war mir bewusst, dass der Geräuschpegel abfiel, die zuvor lauten Stimmen sich in ein Raunen und Murmeln verwandelten – Sigefrids Absicht wurde mir plötzlich klar: er präsentierte hier allen, in Abwesenheit seines Bruders (vielleicht weil er ihn für zu weich hielt?), seine Trophäe, sein Unterpfand, mit dem er Alfred den Großen in die Knie zwingen würde – mich, die Prinzessin, die Geisel… viele Pfund Silber wert. Wie viele genau würde sich noch zeigen – doch ich zweifelte nicht daran, dass Sigefrid (und auch sein Bruder) harte Verhandlungspartner sein würden.  
Das Bewusstsein darüber verlieh mir plötzlich neuen Mut. Ich hob den Kopf und sah stolz zu dem am Kopfende der Halle positionierten Tisch, an dem mich Sigefrid und sein barbarischer Hofstaat erwarteten. Sigefrid thronte in der Mitte (ja, thronte, denn sein Stuhl war größer und wuchtiger als die der anderen … sicherlich der Ehrenplatz eines früheren Fürsten, der den Ansturm der Dänen nicht überlebt hatte!). Die Männer um ihn herum waren wohl seine engsten Getreuen und Heerführer, sie sahen so aus, wie ich mir in meinen wildesten Albträumen die Barbaren vorgestellt hatte: manche mit rasierten Köpfen, andere mit struppiger Mähne, die meisten tätowiert (ein Brauch, den man da, wo ich herkam, überhaupt nicht kannte) und so gut wie alle mit Bärten, teils geflochten, teils zottelig, teils zusammengebunden. Thyra hatte mir erzählt, dass für die Männer des Nordens ein Bart das Zeichen ihrer Männlichkeit und Kampfkraft war, es gab kaum jemanden, der glatt rasiert war wie die Männer am Hof meines Vaters.  
Sie jagten mir Angst ein, doch ich wusste, ich durfte es nicht zeigen, denn das war es genau, was sie beabsichtigten. Nein, den Gefallen würde ich ihnen nicht tun. Ich war die Lady von Mercien und die Tochter des mächtigsten Königs der britannischen Insel.  
Ich betete insgeheim, dass meine Stimme nicht versagen würde, als ich vor den Tisch trat, mit einem leichten Neigen meines Kopfes grüßte.  
„Ihr wünschtet meine Gesellschaft, Lord Sigefrid. Hier bin ich.“  
Ich hatte Sigefrid überrascht. Ein paar Sekunden lang stierte er mich – ebenso wie seine Genossen – mit offenem Mund an, dann fasste er sich wieder, und ein breites Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht.  
„Welche Freude, Mylady!“ dröhnte er mit seiner tiefen Stimme. „Ich hatte schon gefürchtet, Ihr schätzt nur die Gesellschaft meines Bruders...“  
Was wollte er damit sagen? Die Männer neben ihm grinsten, hämisch wie mir schien. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich Haesten, und ein Schauer rann über meinen Rücken. Er durchbohrte mich mit einem bösen Blick. Sicherlich wussten alle von den Prügeln, die er von Erik bezogen hatte – und es war unschwer, sich vorzustellen, dass so mancher der Männer sich bestens darüber amüsiert hatte…  
Haesten war mein Feind, das wusste ich. Ich würde mich vor ihm in Acht nehmen müssen.  
Seltsamerweise machte das meine Angst nicht größer. Zu wissen, wer dein Feind ist, hatte Steapa, mein Schwertkampf-Lehrer, einmal zu mir gesagt, halbiert die Gefahr, denn dann kannst du dich darauf vorbereiten.  
„Nun, wie Ihr seht, irrt Ihr.“ erwiderte ich trocken.   
Sigefrid lachte und machte eine auffordernde Bewegung.  
„Dann nehmt Platz, Prinzessin – hier an meiner Seite!“ Mit diesen Worten gab er dem Mann, der zu seiner Rechten saß, einen Stoß, so dass dieser – wohl schon angetrunken – beinah von seinem Sitz gekippt wäre. „Verzieh dich, Wulfric – ich hab bessere Gesellschaft!“  
Der Mann rappelte sich knurrend auf und räumte seinen Platz, so dass ich mich neben Sigefrid setzen konnte. Die anderen, sicher nicht weniger betrunken, brachen in lautes Gelächter aus. Sigefrid sah zufrieden aus. Er griff nach einem der Krüge, die vor uns auf dem Tisch standen, und goss eine golden schimmernde Flüssigkeit in einen Becher, den er mir zuschob.   
„Trinkt, Mylady - und speist mit uns!“ Mit einer ausladenden Handbewegung wies er auf die Platten und Schüsseln, auf denen sich Fleisch, Brot, Obst und gekochtes Gemüse türmten. Augenscheinlich hatten die Nordmänner noch keine Probleme, ihre Truppe mit Nahrung zu versorgen … Beamfloat lag in einer fruchtbaren, fisch- und wildreichen Gegend, und die umliegenden Dörfer waren sicherlich ausgeplündert worden.   
Zögernd nahm ich den Becher entgegen und schnupperte an der goldenen Flüssigkeit. Met. Ich hatte bislang noch nie Met getrunken, wie ich auch überhaupt kaum an Alkohol gewöhnt war. Bei Hof trank man verdünnten Wein, hin und wieder auch Bier, welches die Mönche brauten, doch es war meist dünn und wässrig.  
„Trinkt!“ befahl Sigefrid noch einmal und hob seinen Becher in meine Richtung. „Das ist der Nektar der Götter, Prinzessin, er wird Euch wärmen und Euren Geist entspannen ...“  
Ich nahm einen vorsichtigen Schluck. Es schmeckte süß und warm und leicht berauschend, so dass ich noch einen zweiten, größeren Schluck wagte.   
Der Met rann meine Kehle hinunter, und wie Sigefrid gesagt hatte, spürte ich eine Wärme in meinem Innern.  
Vielleicht sollte ich mich betrinken, schoss es mir durch den Kopf. Einfach trinken, bis die Angst in meinem Herzen schmolz und die Sehnsucht nach diesem Mann, der nicht der Meine war und niemals sein durfte … nach diesen Händen, die meine Haut zum Glühen gebracht hatten, und diesen Lippen, die meinen Mund liebkost hatten … und nicht nur meinen Mund …  
Ich trank noch einmal, spürte, dass Sigefrids lauernder Blick auf mir ruhte – und fand meine Fassung wieder. Der süße Nebel wich ein wenig.  
Ich durfte nicht die Kontrolle über mich verlieren, vermutlich war es genau das, was Sigefrid wollte. Nicht auszudenken, was geschehen könnte … eine betrunkene Prinzessin, die willenlos diesen Barbaren ausgeliefert war!  
Ich stellte den Becher ab und griff nach einem der gebratenen Hühnerschlegel, die vor mir auf einer großen Platte angerichtet waren. Es schien keine Teller zu geben, nur hölzerne Näpfe und Löffel, und so nahm ich mir ein Beispiel an Sigefrid, der mit seinen starken Zähnen – bar jeglicher höfischer Manieren – das Fleisch einfach vom Knochen abnagte. Überhaupt bestätigten die Tischsitten der Dänen sämtliche Vorurteile, die man in Wessex über sie pflegte: die meisten fraßen und schlangen ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste, schmatzend, manche rülpsend und hin und wieder auch furzend, wie meine Nase mir verriet. Einige Frauen waren zugegen, saßen auf dem Schoß der Krieger und ließen sich willig küssen und befingern, hin und wieder kicherte eine und warf mir neugierige Blicke zu.   
Haesten rülpste und griff sich ein junges Mädchen, das von Tisch zu Tisch ging, um die Becher der Männer aufzufüllen. Sie quiekste, als er ihr an die Brust fasste, ihr Mieder war verrutscht und gab mehr von ihrem weißen Busen frei als sich gehörte.   
Haesten warf mir einen lauernden Blick zu, und ich schlug die Augen nieder. Er wollte mich provozieren, indem er mir zeigte, was er mit mir gemacht hätte – hätte er die Gelegenheit dazu bekommen. Hätte Erik mich nicht beschützt.  
Sigefrid, so angetrunken er auch war, bemerkte es und schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch, dass Becher und Krüge wackelten.  
„Wenn du sie pflügen willst, Haesten, dann nimm sie mit hinaus!“ sagte er brutal. „Wir haben heute einen königlichen Gast an unserem Tisch – also reiß dich zusammen!“  
Die anderen lachten johlend, und Haesten starrte ihn wütend an. Dann stieß er seinen Stuhl zurück, packte das Mädchen am Arm und zog sie mit sich. Das Gelächter wurde lauter, ein paar derbe Bemerkungen über Haestens Standfestigkeit wurden gemacht, dann kehrte wieder Ruhe ein.  
Ich atmete langsam aus. Furcht hatte ihre klammen Finger nach mir ausgestreckt, das Hähnchenfleisch, auf dem ich kaute, war plötzlich zäh und trocken und wollte sich nicht schlucken lassen. Entschlossen griff ich nach dem Becher und spülte es mit einigen kräftigen Schlucken Met hinunter, spürte die wohlige Leichtigkeit, die der Trank in meinem Kopf hervorrief.  
Sigefrid betrachtete mich belustigt.  
„Ihr scheint unseren Met zu mögen, Prinzessin!“ feixte er. „Ist was Besseres als Euer Wein zuhause in Wessex – oder sollte ich sagen: Mercien?“   
„Süß ...“ sagte ich zögernd. „ zu süß – und zu verlockend … „  
„So wie Ihr, Mylady.“ Seine dunklen Augen bohrten sich in meine. „Ihr seid verlockend, das wisst Ihr, nicht wahr? Beim Thor, ich kann verstehen, was mein Bruder an Euch findet -“  
Rasch senkte ich den Blick, doch er hatte sich bereits zu mir gebeugt und raunte: „ Glaubt Ihr, ich wüsste es nicht? Ich bin nicht blind, schöne Lady, und ich kenne meinen Bruder besser als irgendjemand auf der Welt! Ich sehe, wenn er ein Weib begehrt – und das tut er, bei den Göttern, das kann ich sehen … doch bildet Euch nichts ein, wenn er Euch ein paarmal ... bestiegen hat, wird er Eurer überdrüssig sein, wie all der anderen Weiber vorher auch!“  
Er sah, wie seine brutalen Worte die Röte in meine Wangen stiegen ließen, und grinste zufrieden. Zorn darüber, dass er es geschafft hatte, mich zu verletzen, wallte in mir auf. Ich hob meinen Becher und sah ihm geradewegs in die Augen.  
„Nun, dann gibt es ja keinen Grund, Euch Sorgen zu machen, nicht wahr?“ entgegnete ich kalt und nahm einen großen Schluck.   
Er starrte mich aus zusammengekniffenen Augen an. Meine Worte schienen ihn zu irritieren.  
Dann entblößte er seine erstaunlich weißen, raubtierhaften Zähne und brach in schallendes Gelächter aus.  
Als er sich wieder beruhigt hatte, neigte er sich zu mir und sagte: „Nein, Sorgen mache ich mir keine, edle Dame – doch vielleicht solltet Ihr Euch Sorgen machen… Es gibt Neuigkeiten von Eurem Vater, aus Wessex …“  
Meine Hand krampfte sich um den Becher, mit Mühe unterdrückte ich ein Zittern.  
„Welche Neuigkeiten meint Ihr?“  
Sigefrid lächelte triumphierend.  
„Die Kunde von Eurer Entführung hat den Hof erreicht. König Alfred schickt eine Abordnung nach Beamfloat, um über ein Lösegeld zu verhandeln. In wenigen Tagen werden sie hier sein. Es heißt -“ Sein wein- und metgeschwängerter Atem streifte mein Gesicht. „ - es heißt, Uthred von Bebbanburg und Euer werter Gemahl sind dabei ...“  
Uthred! Mein Herz machte einen kleinen Sprung, doch ich schaffte es, einen ungerührten Gesichtsausdruck zu wahren.   
„Nun, dann scheint Euer Plan ja aufzugehen.“ erwiderte ich.  
Uthred würde kommen. Alles würde gut werden. Mit kindlicher Naivität klammerte ich mich an diesen Gedanken. Uthred hatte uns schon so oft aus größter Not gerettet, nicht nur das Königreich Wessex, sondern auch uns, mich und meine Familie. Ich war noch klein gewesen, als wir uns damals im Marschland vor den Dänen verstecken mussten, doch ich würde es nie vergessen. Seitdem war Uthred mein Held, den ich schwärmerisch verehrte (wie es übrigens nicht wenige Frauen bei Hofe taten, auch wenn sie es niemals zugeben würden!) … der Mann, von dem ich so oft geträumt hatte – ehe ich jenen anderen Mann traf, ein Däne und ein Heide wie Uthred … jenen Mann, der mir in der vergangenen Nacht gezeigt hatte, wie es zwischen Mann und Frau sein konnte …  
Energisch schob ich die sehnsüchtigen Gedanken beiseite. Es war eine einzige Nacht gewesen – sie war vorüber und Erik war fort, wer weiß, wie lange.   
Ob Sigefrid meine Gedanken erahnte?  
„Oh ja, unser Plan wird aufgehen – und ich versichere Euch, der Preis, den Euer Vater zu zahlen hat, wird hoch sein, höher als er sich ausmalen kann!“ Wieder brach er in sein lautes Gelächter aus, hob seinen Becher und rief mit dröhnender Stimme, so dass ihn alle verstehen konnten: „Mit Silber und Gold wird Alfred die Prinzessin aufwiegen müssen – mit viel Silber und viel Gold – genug für eine Armee, wie sie Wessex noch nie gesehen hat! Trinkt mit mir, Männer – trinkt auf Ruhm und Ehre für alle!“  
Mit diesen Worten stürzte er den Met auf einen Zug hinunter. Ein ohrenbetäubender Jubel brach los.  
Ich saß starr, die Angst kroch in meine Glieder. Alles in mir drängte mich, aufzuspringen und fortzulaufen, nur um alleine zu sein, doch es war unmöglich. Ich durfte keine Schwäche zeigen – ich musste diesen Abend überstehen, auch wenn ich noch nicht wusste, wie.


	5. Chapter 5

Irgendwann, sehr spät in der Nacht, wurde mir erlaubt, mein Gemach aufzusuchen. Sigefrid selbst, inzwischen stark betrunken, ließ es sich nicht nehmen, mich zurückzubegleiten. An der Tür griff er um meine Taille und zog mich an sich. Ich wurde starr vor Angst, als er sich zu mir neigte, wobei er fast das Gleichgewicht verlor. Was würde ich tun, wenn er versuchte, mir Gewalt anzutun? Meine Gedanken rasten. Noch einmal mit dem Nachteimer zuschlagen, noch einmal versuchen, an sein Messer zu kommen – er war der Kriegsherr all dieser Männer, weiß Gott, was sie mit mir machen würden, wenn ich ihn verletzte! Oder alles geschehen lassen, so wie ich Aethelred ertragen hatte, so viele Male … ich fürchtete, ich konnte es nicht mehr, konnte meinen Körper, den ich Erik geschenkt hatte, nicht von einem anderen besudeln lassen – und wenn es meinen Tod bedeutete!  
Doch Sigefrid besann sich eines anderen. Er presste einen feuchten Kuss auf meine Lippen und ließ mich dann los.  
„Zu viel Met ...“ murmelte er mit schwerer Zunge. „ ich für – fürchte, heute Nacht könnte ich Euch – nicht zeigen, wie wir Wikinger … „ Der Rest des Satzes ging in Gebrabbel unter. Er wandte sich um und ging schwankend hinaus.  
Mir schwindelte.   
Ich ging hinüber zu meinem Lager und ließ mich auf die weichen Decken und Felle sinken, die man für mich bereitgelegt hatte. Der Kopfschmerz, der mich schon seit Stunden plagte, hatte sich verschlimmert … es fühlte sich an, als würde jemand mit einer Spitzhacke meine Schläfen bearbeiten. Zudem war mir übel, der Met war mir nicht bekommen – vermutlich hatte ich ihn zu schnell und zu leichtfertig in mich hineingeschüttet.  
Ich vergrub mein Gesicht in die Felle und stöhnte leise. Die Anspannung der vergangenen Stunden, die ich in Sigefrids Gesellschaft in der großen Halle verbracht hatte, löste sich nur langsam.   
Ich hörte, wie jemand den schweren Balken wieder vor die Tür legte. Für diese Nacht war ich in Sicherheit – vermutlich. Doch Gott allein wusste, was morgen sein würde.  
Der Schlaf überwältigte mich, doch leider nicht für lange. Irgendwann erwachte ich, weil mein Magen rebellierte, und ich schleppte mich zu meinem Nachteimer und erbrach mich.   
Danach fand ich keine Ruhe mehr. Wieder und wieder musste ich den Eimer nutzen, es war, als wollte mein Körper sich befreien von der Angst und dem Ekel, der mich stundenlang gequält hatte … als ich neben Sigefrid sitzen und die Gesellschaft der mehr und mehr betrunkenen Dänen ertragen musste. Vielleicht – der Gedanke huschte mir durch den Kopf – vielleicht war auch ein bisschen Ekel vor mir selbst dabei, vor dem Ehebruch, den ich begangen hatte – vor der Lust, die ich in Eriks Armen empfunden hatte und die doch gewiss Sünde war …  
So fand mich die junge Gwynna am nächsten Morgen … erschöpft, neben meinem Lager auf dem Boden kauernd. Sie bemerkte den Inhalt meines Nachteimers und schien bestürzt.  
„Mylady -“ Scheu berühte sie meine Schulter. „ - was ist mit Euch, Mylady?“  
„Es ist – nichts -“ presste ich hervor, doch natürlich glaubte sie mir nicht. Sie blieb neben mir stehen, schien hin- und hergerissen zwischen ihrem Respekt vor mir und ihrer Besorgtheit. Letztere siegte schließlich. Sie half mir auf und nötigte mich, mich auf mein Lager zu setzen. Kummervoll blickte sie in mein bleiches Gesicht mit den geröteten Augen. Es war zwecklos, mich zu bemühen meinen elenden Zustand zu verbergen, und so sah ich sie nur müde an.  
„Ich bringe Euch noch ein wenig Wasser, Mylady – vielleicht fühlt Ihr Euch besser, wenn Ihr etwas trinkt und Euch wascht …“  
Im Moment bezweifelte ich das, doch ich ließ sie gewähren. In Kürze war sie zurück, brachte ein Tuch mit, das sie befeuchtete, um mir die Stirn abzuwischen. Ich schloss die Augen und fühlte mich für einige Sekunden wieder wie zuhause, umsorgt von meinen Dienerinnen, die mir jeden Wunsch von den Augen ablasen … wie schön wäre das, wieder zuhause zu sein – in Winchester, bei meiner Familie, meinem Vater und meiner Mutter … behütet wie ein Kind!  
Tränen brannten hinter meinen Lidern, ich musste blinzeln.  
Gwynnas junges Gesicht drückte Mitleid aus und Sorge – doch da war noch etwas anderes.  
„Mylady, der Herr ...“ begann sie, stockte, als wüsste sie nicht, ob sie weitersprechen sollte. Tat es dann doch. „Der Herr – Lord Sigefrid – hat er … ich meine, heute Nacht – er hat Euch doch nicht ...“  
Der Satz blieb unvollendet, doch ich verstand natürlich. Heftig schüttelte ich den Kopf.  
„Nein, nein, Gwynna – er hat mir … nichts getan!“  
Erleichterung malte sich in ihren Zügen.   
„Das ist gut,“ murmelte sie. Ich schenkte ihr ein angestrengtes Lächeln. Es tat gut, dass sich jemand um mich sorgte – und dieses Dänenmädchen war freundlich und aufrichtig, ihr Mitleid ehrlich, auch wenn es mich erstaunte.   
Sie erwiderte mein Lächeln.  
„Ich habe Euch etwas Brot mitgebracht – wenn Ihr wollt, kann ich Euch auch Hafergrütze bringen … damit Ihr wieder zu Kräften kommt! Oder mögt Ihr etwas Milch?“  
Sowohl der Gedanke an Hafergrütze als auch der an Milch veranlassten meinen Magen, sich wieder umzudrehen, doch ich ließ mir nichts anmerken.  
Höflich schüttelte ich den Kopf.  
„Nein – ich fürchte, noch kann ich nichts essen. Später vielleicht … „  
Sie nickte verständnisvoll.  
„Dann ruht Euch aus, Mylady, heute wird man Euch nicht holen … das Fest gestern Abend war zu lange, die Männer sind angeschlagen… auch Lord Sigefrid wurde noch nicht gesehen, ich schätze, sein Rausch war heftig …“  
Beim Gedanken an Sigefrid überlief mich eine Gänsehaut, und ich wünschte ihm, dass er sich noch viel öfter übergeben musste als ich – doch vermutlich war er als Wikinger schwere Saufgelage gewohnt und mein Wunsch fruchtlos.   
Müde ließ ich mich zurücksinken. Gwynna nahm meinen Nachteimer und ging leise hinaus.

 

„Ihr habt die Ehe gebrochen!“ Aethelreds Stimme war eisig kalt. „Ihr habt Unzucht getrieben mit einem Heiden, einem Feind Eures eigenen Volkes – das kann nicht ungestraft bleiben!“  
Der große Palas war voller Menschen, doch man hätte eine Nadel fallen hören können – so sehr hielten alle den Atem an, um nur keins der Worte zu verpassen, die vorne, vor Aethelreds Thron, gesprochen wurden.  
Ich kauerte auf dem Boden zu Aethelreds Füßen und wünschte, ich könnte mich kleiner machen und kleiner, so klein wie ein Mäuschen – und davonflitzen, mich in irgendeinem Loch verkriechen.  
„Was habt Ihr dazu zu sagen, Weib?“  
Wie konnte er mich so anreden, vor all den Leuten – ich war keine Magd, sondern seine Gemahlin, die Lady von Mercien! (die sich so unzüchtig benommen hatte wie eine Schankmagd …)  
„Es – war nur eine Nacht!“ flüsterte ich. „Nur eine Nacht – verzeiht mir, Herr – verzeiht - „  
Meine Stimme war wie ein Hauch, er schien mich nicht zu hören.  
Aldhelm saß neben ihm und raunte ihm etwas ins Ohr, woraufhin er sich vorbeugte und mich anfuhr: „Ihr habt Schande über mich gebracht und über Euch und Eure Familie! Doch dies wird gesühnt werden, der Heide wird dem Henker übergeben und Ihr – Ihr werdet ins finsterste Verlies meiner Burg geworfen – und die Tür wird zugemauert werden! So werden in Mercien Ehebrecherinnen bestraft!“  
Eingemauert! Ich brach auf dem kalten Steinboden zusammen, unfähig, einen Laut von mir zu geben außer ein schwaches Wimmern. Eingemauert – elendig verdursten und verhungern – und Erik dem Henker übergeben – o Gott, nein, nein, das konnte nicht sein -  
Wo war Uthred – wo war mein Vater, meine Mutter -  
„Habt Gnade,“ schluchzte ich und wusste doch, es war umsonst.   
„Es kann keine Gnade geben,“ rief eine schrille Stimme, und entsetzt erkannte ich, dass es meine Mutter war. „Diese Sünde darf nicht ungestraft bleiben!“  
Mein Kopf schoss hoch, und da stand sie, zeigte mit dem Finger auf mich und schrie: „Du bist nicht länger mein Fleisch und Blut, du Ehebrecherin!“ Neben ihr stand mein Vater, er verhüllte sein Haupt mit seinem Mantel. Ich hatte keine Hilfe mehr zu erwarten.  
-

„Nein – nein, bitte!“  
Ich erwachte von meinem eigenen Schrei. Mein Gewand klebte schweißgetränkt an meinem Körper, mein Herz raste.  
Die Tür wurde aufgerissen, und Dagfinn und ein anderer Mann stürzten herein, wohl in der Annahme, jemand wäre eingedrungen und hätte mich bedroht. Als sie sahen, dass die Zelle leer war, und ich keuchend und aufgelöst auf meinem Lager saß, blickten sie etwas ratlos drein.  
„Mylady, ist alles in Ordnung?“ fragte Dagfinn schließlich zögernd.  
Natürlich nicht, hätte ich sagen können. Nichts ist in Ordnung.  
Doch es war nur ein Traum gewesen, ein schrecklicher Traum – es war vorbei, ich war wach, saß in meiner Zelle und allmählich wichen die Bilder zurück.  
„Mylady?“  
„Es – es ist alles in Ordnung. Ich … habe geträumt ...“  
Die Männer wechselten einen Blick, verzogen sich dann rasch wieder nach draußen – erleichtert, wie mir schien, denn sicher hätten sie nicht wirklich gewusst, was sie mit einer von Albträumen gequälten, panischen Geisel anstellen sollten. Am Ende hätten sie noch Sigefrid benachrichtigt, und das wäre nun wirklich das Letzte gewesen, was ich wollte!  
Der Traum ließ mich den ganzen Tag nicht los. Die Stunden verrannen zäh, träge, ohne Abwechslung, statt Gwynna kam wieder die mürrische ältere Frau, mit der ich kaum ein paar Worte wechselte. Das Essen schmeckte fad, doch wenigstens konnte ich es wieder bei mir behalten und allein dafür war ich schon dankbar.  
Gegen Abend kam plötzlich Bewegung in die Festung und ihre Bewohner. Ich hörte Rufe und Hufgetrappel, Menschen liefen im Hof zusammen, Pferde schnaubten, jemand lachte laut und dann war da über allem Sigefrids dröhnende Stimme, er rief etwas, was ich nicht verstehen konnte, so sehr ich mich auch reckte und unter meinem kleinen Fenster auf die Zehenspitzen stellte. Jemand antwortete, und Sigefrid lachte laut, dann war wieder nur noch ein Wirrwarr von Stimmen, Pferdegewieher und das Geräusch von scharrenden Füßen, als wenn Menschen durcheinander rannten.   
Wer war angekommen?  
Das zarte Pflänzchen Hoffnung reckte sich in meinem Innern – konnten es Erik und seine Leute sein, die zurückgekehrt waren? Ich legte meine Handflächen gegen die Wand und lehnte meine Stirn an den kühlen Stein. Versuchte, mich auf die Geräusche von draußen zu konzentrieren, um das eine oder andere Wort zu erhaschen.  
Jemand rief nach einem Pferdeknecht, der anscheinend kam, denn die Geräusche der Pferde, das Schnauben und Prusten, das Hufescharren entfernten sich, ebenso wie das Stimmengewirr … wer auch immer gekommen war, schien die große Halle aufzusuchen.   
Plötzlich die Stimme einer Frau, die einen Namen rief – Erik? Ich presste mich an den rauen Stein. Hatte die Frau wirklich „Erik“ gerufen oder spielten mir meine Sinne einen Streich – ich vermochte es nicht zu sagen. Mein Herz hämmerte, ein merkwürdiges Ziehen war in meinem Bauch, als ob die Übelkeit wieder zurückkommen wollte.  
Draußen kehrte langsam Ruhe ein. Ich würde nicht so schnell erfahren, wer gekommen war.  
Resigniert ließ ich mich auf mein Lager sinken – doch zu früh, denn plötzlich waren doch Schritte draußen zu hören, die sich meinem Gefängnis näherten, schwere, feste Schritte, ein kurzer scharfer Befehl – die Tür wurde aufgerissen - und er war da.  
Erik.  
Ich fuhr von meinem Lager hoch, doch meine Knie fühlten sich weich an, und instinktiv tastete ich mit der Hand nach der Wand, um mich abzustützen.  
Erik.  
Hatte ich vergessen, wie groß er war, wie breitschultrig? Seine körperliche Gegenwart schien den ganzen Raum zu füllen, die Zelle, eigentlich geräumig – sie war ja früher einmal ein Stall gewesen – wirkte plötzlich klein und eng, als wären die Mauern näher zusammengerückt in dem Moment, als Erik eintrat. Dagfinn schob sich neben ihn und setzte zum Sprechen an, doch eine kurze Handbewegung von Erik brachte ihn zum Schweigen.   
Dann wanderten die blauen Augen zu mir, umfassten mich mit einem ernsten, prüfenden Blick, der mein Herz schneller schlagen ließ.  
„Du kannst gehen, Dagfinn,“ befahl er, ohne den Mann anzusehen. Dagfinn gehorchte wortlos, offenbar erleichtert, aus dem Umkreis seines Lords verschwinden zu können.  
Erik sah müde aus. Seine Lederrüstung und die Stiefel waren voll von Staub und Dreck, über seine Stirn zog sich eine Schramme, das Blut war verkrustet, er hatte wohl keine Gelegenheit gehabt, es abzuwaschen.   
Ich unterdrückte den Impuls, auf ihn zuzugehen, ihm über die verletzte Stirn zu streichen. Ohnehin bezweifelte ich, dass ich es geschafft hätte, die wenigen Schritte auf ihn zu zu machen, denn meine Beine schienen zu schwach, mich zu tragen. Die Wand unter meinen Fingern fühlte sich rau an. Vorsichtig lehnte ich mich zurück, unfähig, den Blick von Erik zu wenden.  
„Es ist also wahr, was man mir sagt,“ Seine Stimme klang rau. „Es geht Euch nicht gut …“   
Er sorgte sich um mich. Ein warmes Gefühl breitete sich in mir aus. Ich schüttelte leicht den Kopf, versuchte ein Lächeln … zumindest das schaffte ich.  
„Nein … es ist nichts … ich bin wohlauf!“   
Ich sah an seinem Blick, dass er mir nicht glaubte.  
Mit ein, zwei Schritten war er bei mir, und dann gab es nichts mehr außer seinen Armen, die mich umschlossen, und seinem Mund, der sich auf meinen presste … er küsste mich, küsste mich wie ein Verdurstender, und ich konnte nichts anderes tun, als meine Arme um seinen Hals zu schlingen und mich an ihm festzuklammern …  
Eine zitternde Wärme durchlief meinen Körper, schien sich in meinem Bauch zu sammeln – und mit jähem Erschrecken merkte ich, dass ich drauf und dran war, ihn hinab auf mein Bett zu ziehen, benommen von den Empfindungen, von der Begierde, die er in mir weckte …  
Schamloses Weib, rief die Stimme der Vernunft in meinem Innern. Wie kannst du nur – du bist doch keine Dirne, du bist die Tochter eines Königs – hast du denn gar keine Würde mehr?  
Doch Erik selbst war es, der den Kuss beendete und sich von mir löste. Sein Atem ging schwer.  
„Ich kann nicht bleiben, kaerra – verzeih!“   
Seine Worte ließen mein Innerstes gefrieren. Unfähig etwas zu sagen, starrte ich ihn an.   
Doch ein schelmisches Lächeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel. Er streckte die Hand aus und strich sanft über meine Wange – und wieder durchfuhr mich der Gedanke, wie zärtlich diese Kriegerhand sein konnte, die doch zugleich gnadenlos das Schwert führte und zahllose Männer getötet hatte!  
„Mein Bruder wünscht mit mir zu sprechen,“ sagte er erklärend, während seine Finger über meine Lippen wanderten, die noch brannten von seinen Küssen und sich unter der zarten Berührung wie von selbst öffneten. Mein Herzschlag hämmerte noch immer in meiner Brust wie nach einem schnellen Lauf. Eriks blaue Augen schienen sich verdunkelt zu haben, und ich las in ihnen die gleiche Begierde, die ich selbst empfand.  
„Also werde ich ihn aufsuchen,“ fuhr er dennoch fort. Er nahm seine Hand fort und fuhr sich über die verletzte Stirn, dabei konnte ich sehen, dass sein Oberarm mit einem blutbefleckten Tuch verbunden war, und erschrak.  
„Aber Ihr seid verletzt!“ Ich griff nach seinem Arm, schob den Ärmel der Tunika nach oben.   
„Nichts von Bedeutung,“ Erik lächelte, doch ich nahm ihm das nicht ganz ab. „Sachsen griffen uns an – ich war ein wenig unaufmerksam ...“  
„Setzt Euch, lasst mich das ansehen,“ sagte ich trotzdem energisch. Er wollte abwehren, doch als er meinen entschlossenen Blick sah, besann er sich eines Besseren und ließ sich auf meiner Bettstatt nieder. Vorsichtig wickelte ich das schmutzige Tuch ab. Obwohl ich eine Prinzessin war, hatte ich in meinem Leben doch schon genug Wunden gesehen und wusste, wie man sie verarztet. Diese war lang und blutete noch ein wenig, war aber zum Glück nicht allzu tief.  
Ich holte die Schüssel mit Wasser, die man mir täglich brachte, und wusch die Wunde aus. Erik hielt still, ließ sich keinen Schmerz anmerken, erst als ich seinen Arm mit einem Streifen von meinem Unterkleid neu verband, spürte ich, wie er fast unmerklich zusammenzuckte. Ich riss noch ein Stück meines Kleides ab – egal, man würde mir ein neues geben –, benetzte es mit Wasser und reinigte sanft seine Stirn von dem getrockneten Blut. Als ich fertig war, ließ ich meine Hand auf seiner Wange ruhen, ich konnte nicht anders. Eriks Blick hielt meinen fest, und ich wusste, er konnte in meinen Augen lesen, welche Gefühle in mir rangen – Zuneigung, Mitgefühl, Angst, Sehnsucht …  
„ Ich glaube, so sanft hat mich zuletzt meine Mutter verarztet, und da war ich noch ein Knabe!“ sagte er schließlich schmunzelnd. „Ihr seid eine gute Krankenpflegerin, Mylady. Es scheint, als habt Ihr das schon öfter getan … ich hätte nicht gedacht, welche Aufgaben eine Prinzessin an Alfreds Hof so alles übernimmt …“  
„Ihr wisst so manches nicht von mir, Lord Erik,“ entgegnete ich und dachte an meine Übungen im Schwertkampf mit Steapa. „Ich bin nicht nur mit Psalmen und Stickarbeiten aufgewachsen.“  
Erik grinste.  
„Ich bin gespannt darauf, noch mehr herauszufinden,“ erwiderte er.   
Das bin ich auch, dachte ich. Mein Herz fühlte sich an wie ein schwerer Klumpen in meinem Innern. Ich wollte alles von ihm wissen, von seiner Familie, seiner Kindheit, seiner Heimat … und wusste doch fast nichts. Im Grunde war es ein Fremder, der hier bei mir saß – und der dennoch mein Herz erobert hatte, mich dazu gebracht hatte, zu sündigen - meine Ehe zu brechen und es noch nicht einmal zu bereuen. Wie hatte das nur geschehen können?  
Eriks Blick wurde fragend.  
„Ich wüsste zu gern, was Ihr denkt …“ murmelte er versonnen. Die blauen Augen ließen meine nicht los, diese Augen, in denen soviel Offenheit lag und nichts von der Tücke, die seinem Bruder zu eigen war … und plötzlich war nichts Fremdes mehr zwischen uns, nur dieses unerklärliche Vertrauen, dieses Band, das uns aneinander zu fesseln schien, allen Widrigkeiten zum Trotz.  
Ich hörte mich sagen: „ Ich denke, dass auch ich so wenig von Euch weiß – und so vieles wissen möchte… dass ich Euch kennen möchte, obwohl Ihr doch eigentlich mein Feind seid – sein solltet …“ Hier brach ich ab, schaffte es, die vielen Worte zu unterdrücken, die aus mir heraussprudeln wollten – zu viele Worte vielleicht!  
Eriks große Hand legte sich auf meine und umschloss sie fest. Ich überließ sie ihm willig, spürte seine Wärme, die mir guttat.  
„Glaub mir, kaerra – es geht mir ebenso.“ sagte er aufrichtig. Dann blitzte der Schalk in seinen Augen auf. „ Schließlich seid Ihr die erste echte Prinzessin, die ich kennenlernen durfte -“  
Das laute Knarren der Tür, die aufgerissen wurde, ließ ihn abrupt verstummen.   
„Sieh an, mein Bruder konnte es nicht erwarten, seine Prinzessin zu sehen!“ dröhnte Sigefrids Stimme und verwandelte mein Inneres schlagartig zu Eis. Sigefrid schien die Kammer ebenso zu füllen wie vor ihm sein Bruder, doch mit ihm kam etwas Dunkles, Bedrohliches, das mich schaudern ließ. Meine Hand verkrampfte sich in der Eriks. Der sah zu seinem Bruder auf und lächelte, scheinbar ungerührt.  
„Bruder, du wirst nicht abstreiten, dass sie die reizvollere Wahl ist!“ entgegnete er trocken. „Doch natürlich hätte ich dich sofort als Nächstes aufgesucht, um dir Bericht zu erstatten.“  
Sigefrid grinste zurück … es kam mir vor wie Zähnefletschen. Sein lauernder Blick wanderte von seinem Bruder zu mir und ließ mich erstarren – ob Erik es merkte, vermochte ich nicht zu sagen.   
„Hast du befürchtet, wir hätten sie nicht gut behandelt, die edle Dame, was?“ fragte er und kam einen Schritt näher. „Sei unbesorgt, ich habe mich … persönlich … um sie gekümmert – ist es nicht so, Lady Aethelflaed?“ Wieder das raubtierhafte Grinsen. Ich blieb stumm, versuchte, seinem Blick standzuhalten.   
„Wir hatten viel Spaß miteinander,“ fuhr Sigefrid höhnisch fort. Ich begriff, was er bezweckte, und erstarrte, konnte nicht verhindern, dass mir die Röte ins Gesicht stieg. Eriks Blick wanderte zu mir, seine Hand löste sich von meiner. In seinen Augen erkannte ich, dass Sigefrids Gift wirkte. Panik befiel mich, doch was sollte – was konnte ich sagen?   
Sigefrid sprach zufrieden weiter: „ Unser Met hat der Lady sehr zugesagt, kann ich dir versichern – er löst die Zunge und entspannt, ein wahrer Wundertrank, wie du weißt, Bruder … macht auch hochwohlgeborene Ladies zugänglich -“  
„Genug!“ Erik sprang auf. „Lass uns in der Halle weiterreden!“  
Sigefrid warf mir einen kurzen, aber triumphierenden Blick zu.  
„Du hast Recht, Bruder – lass uns gehen. Es gibt Neuigkeiten, die du erfahren musst – und nicht alles ist für ihre Ohren bestimmt!“  
Das, was für meine Ohren bestimmt war, hast du ja nun gesagt, schoss es mir durch den Kopf. Meine Kehle war wie zugeschnürt, ich brachte keinen Ton heraus – und es wäre auch sinnlos gewesen, was hätte ich sagen sollen? Es gab nichts, wofür ich mich hätte verteidigen oder rechtfertigen müssen, und doch hatte Sigefrid es fertiggebracht, es so darzustellen. Er hatte mich ausmanövriert und schachmatt gesetzt.  
Erik warf mir einen kurzen, ausdruckslosen Blick zu und deutete eine Verneigung an: „Lady Aethelflaed.“  
Die förmliche Geste fühlte sich an, als ob mir jemand ein Messer ins Herz stieß. Ich neigte kurz den Kopf, unfähig, einen Ton herauszubringen. Er wandte sich ab und verließ mit raschen Schritten die Kammer, gefolgt von Sigefrid, dessen Gesicht einen höchst zufriedenen Ausdruck trug.  
An diesem Abend würde Erik nicht mehr zu mir kommen, das wusste ich, und es brach mir das Herz.  
Am liebsten hätte ich mit den Fäusten gegen die Wand meines Gefängnisses gehämmert, bis sie bluteten – um den Schmerz in meinem Herzen durch einen körperlichen Schmerz zu übertönen. Doch zum einen fürchtete ich, die Wachen draußen würden es merken – zum anderen war da, allem Elend zum Trotz, noch mein Stolz, meine königliche Würde, der mich zurückhielt.   
So lehnte ich nur meine Stirn an den kühlen Stein und presste die Zähne zusammen.  
Sigefrid war nicht dumm, vielleicht hatte ich ihn unterschätzt, ihn nur für einen jähzornigen, gewalttätigen Barbaren gehalten. Seine Worte waren mit Bedacht gewählt gewesen, keine Lügen, die man widerlegen konnte, nur spöttische Andeutungen, die das Gift der Eifersucht ins das Herz seines Bruders geträufelt hatten, den er wohl fürchtete, an mich zu verlieren.  
Er wusste, ich würde nicht so bald die Gelegenheit bekommen, wieder allein mit Erik zu sprechen, und selbst dann würde alles, was ich später irgendwann sagte, nach Rechtfertigung und Ausflüchten klingen.   
Als der erste Schmerz abebbte, kam der Zorn. Wie konnte Sigefrid es wagen, mich wie eine Dirne hinzustellen! Eine Dirne, die ihm – vom Met berauscht – zu Willen war … ich, die Tochter König Alfreds! Und Erik – gütiger Himmel – wie konnte Erik ihm glauben?! Erik, dem ich mein Herz geöffnet und meinen Körper geschenkt – Erik, den ich zu lieben begonnen hatte – wie konnte Erik denken, ich hätte mich Sigefrid -   
Der bloße Gedanke ließ mich erschaudern.  
Und doch – so wenig ich auch von der Liebe verstand, so hatte ich sehr wohl meine Erfahrungen mit ihrer bösen Schwester Eifersucht gemacht. Mein Gemahl, Aethelred, war der eifersüchtigste Mensch, den ich kannte – und ich wusste wohl, welche Nichtigkeiten, Andeutungen, Mutmaßungen heftigste Eifersucht auslösen konnten, hatte es am eigenen Leib erfahren. Mit Schaudern erinnerte ich mich daran, wie Aethelred mich zwingen wollte, den „bitteren Trank“ zu mir zu nehmen, weil er fürchtete, ich sei vor meiner Ehe bei einem anderen gelegen – so absurd diese Idee auch war.  
Konnte es sein, dass Erik von ebensolcher Eifersucht beherrscht wurde? Würde er mich schlagen, so wie Aethelred es so manches Mal getan hatte, wenn er glaubte, ich hätte einen anderen Mann zu lange angesehen, zu sehr gelächelt – was auch immer.  
Mein Herz weigerte sich, das zu glauben. Vielleicht war das naiv, nur meiner Verliebtheit geschuldet … doch ich hatte Erik als einen vernünftigen, einfühlsamen Mann erlebt, zumindest mir gegenüber. Nur ein einziges Mal hatte ich gesehen, wie er die Beherrschung verlor: als Haesten mich vergewaltigen wollte. Und auch jetzt hatte er nicht wütend gewirkt, vielmehr verletzt, enttäuscht – von mir enttäuscht.  
Ich konnte nicht zulassen, dass er das glaubte.   
Ein Blick durch das kleine Fenster verriet mir, dass es inzwischen dunkel geworden war. Draußen war es ruhig, die Männer und auch Frauen waren in der großen Halle zusammengekommen, um zu essen und zu trinken und Neuigkeiten auszutauschen. Bald würden die meisten betrunken sein – Erik sicher auch, wie ich fürchtete, dafür würde Sigefrid schon sorgen – und Eriks verletzte Gefühle ebenfalls. Es blieb mir nicht viel Zeit etwas zu tun, doch ich war entschlossen, Sigefrid nicht kampflos das Feld zu überlassen.  
Ich rief nach meinen Bewachern und bat, Übelkeit vortäuschend, nach ein wenig frischem Wasser und etwas Brot. Sie zögerten nur kurz, wagten jedoch nicht, meinem Wunsch nicht nachzukommen, denn schließlich stand ich noch immer unter dem persönlichen Schutz von Lord Erik. Wie ich erwartet hatte, fanden sie es aber unter ihrer männlichen Würde, mich zu bedienen, und so tauchte kurze Zeit später, wie ich inständig gehofft hatte, die junge Gwynna auf.  
Sie stellte Krug und Brot auf das umgedrehte Fass, das mir als Tisch diente, und lächelte mich freundlich an.  
„Kann ich noch etwas für Euch tun, Mylady?“  
Ich holte tief Luft und nahm meine ganze Entschlossenheit zusammen.   
„Ja, das kannst du – doch es ist eine wichtige Bitte!“ Ich fasste nach ihrem Arm und zog sie etwas näher zu mir, weg von der Tür, für den Fall, dass die Wachen lauschten. Innerlich betete ich, dass ich mich nicht in ihr täuschte. Würde sie mir helfen?  
Gwynnas Augen wurden rund vor Erstaunen.  
„Ja, Mylady …?“  
„Gwynna, du musst mir helfen. Ich muss noch einmal mit Lord Erik sprechen. Kannst du ihm eine Nachricht überbringen – rasch, aber nur ihm, es darf niemand sonst merken, besonders nicht -“ Ich stockte kurz. „ - besonders nicht Lord Sigefrid!“  
In Gwynnas Kopf arbeitete es, das konnte ich sehen.  
„Aber – war er denn nicht hier?“ fragte sie dann verwirrt. „Ich hatte doch – ich meine, ich hatte ihm gesagt, dass … dass es Euch nicht gutging – verzeiht, seid bitte nicht böse, Mylady… ich dachte nur, er sollte es wissen ...“  
Also war es Gwynnas Stimme gewesen, die ich draußen nach Erik hatte rufen hören.  
„Ich bin nicht böse,“ beruhigte ich sie schnell.“ und ja, er war hier, jedoch – jedoch ist es wichtig, dass ich ihn noch einmal spreche. Heute noch.“ Und gebe Gott, bevor er betrunken war.  
Das Mädchen schien meine Gedanken zu lesen.  
„Alle sind in der großen Halle und trinken ...“ murmelte sie.   
„Ich weiß. Darum musst du dich beeilen!“   
Gwynna blickte mich an. Sie hatte ihre Entscheidung getroffen.  
„Ich versuche es, Mylady.“  
Am liebsten hätte ich sie umarmt, doch das gehörte sich natürlich nicht für eine Prinzessin, und so dankte ich ihr nur, so herzlich ich konnte, und blickte ihr nach, als sie hinaus huschte. Dagfinn schloss die Tür, nicht ohne mir einen so prüfenden Blick zuzuwerfen, dass ich fürchtete, er hätte mitgehört.   
Dann brach ich mir ein Stück Brot ab und kaute mechanisch, ohne etwas zu schmecken. Und wartete. Die Zeit verrann, ohne dass etwas geschah, und je später es wurde, desto mehr dämmerte in mir die Erkenntnis, dass Gwynna keinen Erfolg haben würde. Entweder schaffte sie es nicht, Erik allein zu sprechen, oder sie schaffte es, doch er weigerte sich, mich zu sehen. Sigefrids Einfluss auf ihn würde größer sein als meiner – schließlich war er sein Bruder und kannte ihn besser als irgendjemand sonst. Sigefrid war sein engster Vertrauter – nicht ich.   
Müde und traurig presste ich mein Gesicht auf die Decken.


	6. Chapter 6

"Gwynna sagte mir, Ihr habt mir etwas äußerst Wichtiges mitzuteilen?“  
Eriks ruhige Stimme ließ mich von meinem Lager hochfahren. War ich eingenickt? Wie konnte es sein, dass ich ihn nicht gehört hatte?  
Ich rieb mir die Augen, das Herz schlug mir bis zum Hals. Erik stand neben der Tür, die Arme verschränkt, seine Augen ruhten auf mir, doch ihr Ausdruck war undefinierbar. Kühl – distanziert?  
Doch egal – nun war es an mir, zu sprechen – und ich musste ihn überzeugen, ich hatte nur diese eine Gelegenheit.  
Meine Kehle war trocken, ich musste mich räuspern.  
„Lord Sigefrid ließ mich holen.“ begann ich und versuchte, meiner Stimme Festigkeit zu verleihen. „Er wünschte, dass ich mit ihm speise, vor allen Männern – in der großen Halle. Ich habe mit ihm Met getrunken – etwas zu viel, das kann sein, doch ich hatte Angst, und der Met half meine Angst zu betäuben.“ Je länger ich sprach, desto ruhiger klang ich. Was hatte ich zu verlieren?  
Erik stand still und sah mich unverwandt an. Ich wich seinem Blick nicht aus. „Ich musste lange dort bleiben, bis weit in die Nacht. Sigefrid brachte mich zurück hierher.“ An dieser Stelle verengten sich Eriks Augen, doch er blieb stumm, wartete ab.  
„Er – versuchte mich zu küssen. Mehr ist nicht geschehen. Er war sehr betrunken. Er hat mich nicht weiter angefasst. Das ist alles, was darüber zu sagen ist. “  
Erik schwieg noch immer – und plötzlich schossen mir zu meinem eigenen Entsetzen die Tränen in die Augen.  
„Wie könnt Ihr nur glauben, ich wäre ihm zu Willen gewesen!“ brach es aus mir heraus. „Wie könnt Ihr denken, ich hätte mich betrunken und zugelassen, dass er über mich herfällt – denn das ist es doch, was Ihr denkt – und was Sigefrid Euch glauben machen will, nicht wahr? Ihr beschämt mich, Lord Erik!“ Ich konnte nicht weitersprechen, zu sehr musste ich gegen die Tränen ankämpfen.  
Endlich bewegte sich Erik. Er trat einen Schritt auf mich zu und streckte zögernd die Hand nach mir aus.  
„Verzeiht!“ sagte er tonlos. Er berührte mich an der Schulter, und diese leichte Berührung genügte – ich kam in seine Arme.  
„Verzeiht, ich – war ein Narr!“ Er presste mich an sich, seine Lippen in meinem Haar. „Ich konnte nur – die Vorstellung nicht ertragen, dass mein Bruder -“  
Ich drückte mein tränennasses Gesicht in den Stoff seiner Tunika, versuchte, das Schluchzen zu verbergen, spürte seine Hände, die über meinen Rücken strichen.  
„Kaerra, schsch, nicht weinen… es tut mir Leid ...“  
Doch ich konnte nicht aufhören, es war als wäre ein Damm gebrochen, und alles, was sich in den letzten Tagen, ja Wochen in mir aufgestaut hatte, musste jetzt heraus, jetzt, in der Geborgenheit dieser starken Arme, die mich hielten und sanft wiegten als wäre ich ein Kind.  
Erik gab es auf, auf mich einzureden, und wartete stumm, bis ich mich beruhigt hatte. Ich rückte ein Stück von ihm ab und wischte mir über die Nase.  
„Dein Arm – er muss doch schmerzen, verzeih -“  
Erik starrte mich verdutzt an, dann brach er in Gelächter aus.  
„Kaerra, dich soll einer verstehen! Um meinen Arm brauchst du dir keine Sorgen zu machen – ich hatte ihn schon ganz vergessen!“ Er umschloss mein Gesicht mit beiden Händen. „Lady, das, was mich am meisten schmerzte, war der Gedanke, dass Sigefrid dich besessen haben könnte, das mit dir getan, was wir -“  
„Erik!“ unterbrach ich ihn heftig. „Das wäre niemals geschehen – lieber wäre ich tot!“  
„Wirklich?“ flüsterte eine kleine, böse Stimme in mir, und ich erinnerte mich daran, wie Sigefrid mich zu meiner Kammer gebracht und an sich gezogen hatte – hätte ich es geschafft, mich zu wehren? Ich wusste es nicht.  
Erik starrte mich stumm an, und ich fragte mich, was in seinem Kopf vor sich ging. Dann neigte er sich zu mir und begann mich zu küssen, bis mir schwindelte und meine Beine weich wurden. Unversehens fand ich mich auf meinem Bett wieder, sein Mund liebkoste die empfindliche Stelle, wo der Hals in die Schulter übergeht, seine Hand schob mein Kleid nach oben und glitt an meinem Bein hoch zu meinem Oberschenkel und noch weiter … Ich stöhnte auf, meine Schenkel öffneten sich wie von selbst, um ihm Einlass zu gewähren. Die glühende Welle begann sich aufzubauen, und ich schloss die Augen, um mich ganz meinen Gefühlen hinzugeben – als doch, plötzlich, ein kleiner Funke von Vernunft sich den Weg durch den lustvollen Taumel bahnte.  
„Erik!“ keuchte ich, schob ihn zurück. Er hielt inne und sah mich verwirrt an.  
„Erik – dein Bruder wartet auf dich, so ist es doch, oder?“  
Er verzog das Gesicht.  
„So ist es, doch bei den Göttern, es ist mir verdammt gleichgültig! Er kann warten, bis er -“  
Ich schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein, Erik, das kann er nicht.“ sagte ich eindringlich. „Merkst du nicht, dass er all das gesagt hat, um einen Keil zwischen uns zu treiben? Er fürchtet, dass ich dich ihm wegnehme – er ist eifersüchtig und misstrauisch - und wenn du jetzt bei mir bleibst, wird ihn das nur bestätigen! Was glaubst du, warum er dich für die letzten Tage weggeschickt hat? Er wusste, dass du – bei mir gelegen hast, er wollte uns trennen!“  
In Eriks Kopf arbeitete es, das sah ich, und ich hoffte, er würde begreifen.  
Ich strich sanft über seine verletzte Stirn und schloss:“ Geh zu ihm, jetzt – und komm später wieder. Ich werde auf dich warten…“ Plötzlich musste ich über meine eigenen Worte lachen. „Dass muss ich wohl – wo sollte ich schon hin?“  
Erik grinste, und ich nahm es als ein gutes Zeichen.  
„Es kann spät werden – mag sein, dass du dann schläfst ...“  
„Und?“ fragte ich neckisch. „Würdest du mich dann wecken?“  
Das Grinsen wurde breiter. Er berührte mich noch einmal, an der Stelle, an der ich mir seine Hand am sehnlichsten wünschte, und ich zog scharf die Luft ein.  
„Du wirst sehen...“ gab er zurück.  
Dann erhob er sich und ging mit raschen Schritten hinaus.


	7. Chapter 7

Erik kam sehr spät in dieser Nacht, doch er brauchte mich nicht zu wecken. Ich war in einen leichten, unruhigen Dämmerschlaf gefallen und erwachte, als ich seine Stimme hörte. Er schickte die Wachen fort, trat ein und schloss die Tür.  
Ich hielt die Lider geschlossen und wartete mit klopfendem Herzen, bis er zu mir kam. Er setzte sich auf mein Lager, streichelte sanft mein Gesicht und schlüpfte dann zu mir unter die Decke. Als seine Hände über meine Brust strichen und sein Mund meinen suchte, konnte ich mich nicht mehr beherrschen.  
Ich seufzte und schlang die Arme um ihn, zog ihn an mich so fest ich konnte. Seine Männlichkeit presste sich an meinen Bauch, und plötzlich schien mir, ich müsste sterben, wenn ich ihn nicht in mir spüren konnte. Ich schlang meine Beine um ihn, doch er löste sich von mir und schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. Langsam begann er mich zu entkleiden und küsste jede Stelle meines Körpers, die sich ihm darbot, seine Lippen hinterließen glühende Spuren auf meiner Haut. Doch erst als ich mich stöhnend unter seinen Liebkosungen wand, umfasste er meine Hinterbacken mit seinen Händen und zog mich an sich. Beinahe hätte ich aufgeschrien, als er in mich eindrang.  
„Schsch, kaerra …“ Seine Küsse schmeckten nach süßem Met und nach dem Rauch der Feuerstelle, seine Hände, diese Kriegerhände, die so kraftvoll das Schwert führten, liebkosten meine Brüste, und ich schloss die Augen und ließ mich tragen von den Gefühlen, die in mir tobten, von der Welle, die mich erfasste, mehr und mehr… bis ich meinte, es nicht mehr aushalten zu können.  
„Erik – Erik -“ stammelte ich und dann kamen die Worte, die ich nicht hatte sagen wollen: „Ich liebe dich – ich liebe dich -“  
Mein Körper schien zu explodieren – die Welle riss mich mit sich, meine Arme umklammerten ihn und spürten, wie auch er zusammensackte, erschöpft, keuchend…   
Irgendwann, als der Rausch abgeebbt war, das Hämmern meines Herzens nachließ, während ich in seinen Armen lag, eng an seinen muskulösen, narbigen Körper geschmiegt, irgendwann später dämmerte mir, was ich gesagt hatte, und mein Herz zog sich zusammen. Nicht genug, dass ich ihm – schamlos wie eine Dirne – meinen Körper auslieferte, diesen verräterischen Körper, der stets so heftig auf ihn und seine Liebkosungen reagierte – nun hatte ich ihm auch noch meine geheimsten Gefühle offenbart. Was mochte es ihm bedeuten, dass ich ihn liebte? Würde er darüber lächeln, über diese Jungmädchenphantasien – würde er mich ausnützen, als willige Bettgespielin, bis er meiner überdrüssig war, wie es Sigefrid in seinen derben Worten prophezeit hatte? Was wusste ich schon von ihm? Schließlich war er ein Nordmann, ein Barbar – einer von denjenigen, die seit vielen Jahren unser Land heimsuchten und verwüsteten, einer, der noch die alten heidnischen Götter verehrte – was hatte ich von ihm zu erwarten?   
Ich legte meine Hand auf seine Brust, dort wo sein Herz schlug, inzwischen wieder ruhig und gleichmäßig. Was war mit seinem Herzen? Hatte ich wenigstens einen Teil davon gewinnen können oder war es nur körperliches Verlangen, das ihn in meine Arme trieb?  
Ich wusste, ich war viel zu unerfahren, um das beurteilen zu können, und das machte mir Angst.  
Ein Seufzer entrang sich meiner Kehle.  
„Geht es dir gut, Prinzessin?“ Eriks Worte ließen mich zusammenzucken, hatte ich doch geglaubt, er wäre eingeschlafen.  
„Mmm.“  
Er bewegte sich neben mir, stützte sich auf den Ellenbogen, um mich betrachten zu können. Im schwachen Licht, das durch das kleine Fenster hereinfiel, war es unmöglich, seinen Gesichtsausdruck zu erahnen.  
„Kaerra, was du … vorhin gesagt hast …“ Meine Wangen wurden heiß, und ich war dankbar, dass er es nicht sehen konnte.   
Er zögerte, sprach dann weiter: “Ich fürchte, ich verstehe nicht viel von solchen Dingen, jedoch solltest du wissen, dass … mein Herz in Flammen steht, wenn ich dich sehe, dich berühre – und der Gedanke, dich - irgendwann - zurückschicken zu müssen, zu deinem Gatten, schmerzt mich schlimmer als irgendeine Schwertklinge es je getan hat.“ Er holte tief Luft und fügte dann hinzu: „Ich kann dich nicht aufgeben, kaerra. Ich fürchte, ich kann es einfach nicht.“  
In seiner Stimme klang eine Verzweiflung mit, die ein schmerzhaftes Ziehen in meinem Innern auslöste.   
Ich spürte, dass er die Wahrheit sagte – und seine Worte berührten mich tief. Dies war so nah an einer Liebeserklärung, wie ich sie von diesem rauen Nordmann jemals bekommen könnte.  
Ein warmes Gefühl stieg in mir auf. Ich streckte die Hand aus und legte sie an seine Wange, strich sanft über die Narbe, die mir nun schon seltsam vertraut war, bis zu den geschorenen Seiten seines Kopfes, wo, wie ich wusste, die fremdartigen Tätowierungen verliefen.  
„Ich möchte nicht zurück zu meinem Mann,“ flüsterte ich. Meine Kehle war wie zugeschnürt. „Ich möchte bei dir bleiben. Nicht hier – als Gefangene, sondern an einem anderen Ort, fern von alldem, fern von Aethelred und von Sigefrid, fern vom Krieg … irgendwo, wo wir zusammen sein können und in Frieden leben!“   
Ich verstummte, weil mir die Naivität meiner eigenen Worte bewusst wurde.  
Diesen anderen Ort, von dem ich träumte, gab es nicht – würde es niemals für uns beide geben. Es gab nur das Hier und Jetzt, nur diese gestohlenen Stunden in der Nacht, vielleicht noch ein paar weitere Nächte, wenn Sigefrid nicht, eifersüchtig wie er war, dazwischenging … mehr hatte das Schicksal nicht für uns vorgesehen.   
Bald würde die Abordnung vom Hof meines Vaters in Beamfloat eintreffen, man würde über das Lösegeld verhandeln und früher oder später eine Einigung erzielen – und dann würde man die Übergabe regeln und mich zu Aethelfled zurückschicken. Zurück in ein Gefängnis, das womöglich schlimmer war als dieses hier unter den Barbaren. Fern von Erik, getrennt auf Nimmerwiedersehen, nur mit der Erinnerung an das, was hier geschehen war, dieses verbotene Glück, die unerwartete Leidenschaft, die er in mir erweckt hatte.  
Plötzlich hatte ich das Gefühl, ersticken zu müssen. Ich gab einen kleinen, dumpfen Laut von mir anstelle des Aufschreis, der in mir steckte und doch unterdrückt werden musste.  
Erik zog mich näher und lehnte seine Stirn an meine.  
„Ich gebe dich nicht her, kaerra.“ murmelte er. „Wir werden einen Weg finden, ich verspreche es dir.“   
Doch die Verzweiflung klang immer noch aus seiner Stimme, und das Würgen in meinem Hals ließ nicht nach.  
Ich suchte nach seinem Mund und küsste ihn hungrig.  
„Liebe mich, Erik ...“ bat ich, während meine Hände über seinen Körper wanderten. Ja, liebe mich, bis ich alles andere vergesse.  
Er tat es, doch die Nacht war zu kurz, viel zu kurz.


	8. Chapter 8

Die Kunde vom Nahen der Gesandten König Alfreds erreichte Beamfloat zwei Tage später. Erik selbst erzählte es mir.   
Er hatte mich gegen Abend aus meinem Gefängnis geholt und mit hinunter zum Fluss genommen, zu jener Sandbank, wo ich zum ersten Mal gebadet hatte.  
Es war ein warmer Septemberabend, und die Luft duftete noch nach Sommer, auch wenn erste Blätter von den Bäumen zu rieseln begannen.  
Das Wasser schimmerte zart in den Farben der sinkenden Sonne. Es war warm und so verlockend, dass wir uns in stummem Einverständnis entkleideten und in das kühle Nass eintauchten.   
Erik schwamm ein Stück weit hinaus und erschrak, als er sah, dass ich ihm folgte. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass ich schwimmen konnte.  
Lachend spritzte ich ihm Wasser ins Gesicht.  
„Ich habe schon als Kind schwimmen gelernt,“ erklärte ich ihm. „Uthred hat es mir beigebracht.“   
In jener Zeit, als unsere königliche Familie sich – beschützt von Uthred – im Marschland vor den feindlichen Dänen verstecken musste. Uthred fand, es konnte lebenswichtig sein, schwimmen zu können und nahm mich unter seine Fittiche, sehr zum Unmut meiner Mutter. Mein Vater sah es gelassen. In manchen Dingen war er sehr pragmatisch. So hatte er mir gestattet, Unterricht im Schwertkampf bei Steapa zu nehmen … und als ich älter wurde, weihte er mich auch in politische Angelegenheiten ein und erlaubte mir, meine Meinung offen kundzutun.  
Das endete abrupt, als ich Aethelreds Frau wurde. Aethelred! Ich verdrängte den Gedanken an ihn, er verursachte mir beinah körperlichen Ekel.  
Eriks blaue Augen umfassten mich mit einem zärtlichen Blick – der Ekel wich.  
„Habe ich dir schon einmal gesagt, dass du ein Mädchen voller Überraschungen bist?“ fragte er.  
Ich schwamm die letzten Züge zu ihm hin und legte meine Arme um seinen Hals. Seine Haut fühlte sich feucht und warm zugleich an, die Muskeln spannten sich, als er mich umfasste und fest an sich zog. Beinahe wären wir umschlungen untergegangen, doch es war egal. Ich spuckte prustend Wasser.  
Ich wollte ihn nur fühlen, eng an meinem Körper, das Prickeln spüren, das seine Haut auf meiner auslöste.  
„Kaerra – ich glaube, wir sollten nach festem Boden unter den Füßen suchen -“ Er küsste mich trotzdem, hungrig, als er meinen Mund freigab, erwischte ich noch eine Ladung Wasser und spuckte. Lachend zog er mich mit sich, bis wir wieder festen Grund erreichten.  
Dort fand ich heraus, wie es sich anfühlte, im Wasser Liebe zu machen … nass aneinander geklammert, zwei Geschöpfe des Wassers, vereint im ewig gleichen, uralten Rhythmus der Lust, bis wir erschöpft und keuchend ans Ufer krochen.  
Ich schwebte noch in jenem glückseligen Zustand zwischen Befriedigung und Müdigkeit, der – wie ich inzwischen wusste – der körperlichen Liebe nachfolgte, als Erik unvermittelt sagte: „ Die Kundschafter sagen, sie werden morgen in Beamfloat eintreffen.“  
Mein Atem stockte. Ich fragte nicht, wen er meinte. Es war überflüssig zu fragen.  
„Dann ist es also soweit,“ flüsterte ich stattdessen.  
„Mmm.“ Erik gab einen zustimmenden Laut von sich. Er wandte sich mir zu und stützte sich auf den Ellenbogen, um mich ansehen zu können. Ich wollte nicht, dass er mich ansah, wollte nicht, dass er die Angst in meinen Augen sehen konnte, darum senkte ich die Lider.  
Er berührte sanft meine Wange.  
„Ich lasse dich nicht zu ihm zurückgehen, kaerra. Nicht nach dem, was ich inzwischen von ihm weiß.“ Seine Stimme war rau. „Und nicht nach dem, was ich inzwischen fühle. Das verspreche ich dir. Niemals wieder soll er Hand an dich legen, beim Thor, dieser verdammte -“  
Ich rollte mich auf die Seite und legte meine Hand auf seinen Mund, so dass er abbrach. Nun musste ich ihn doch ansehen.  
„Es geht nicht darum, was du fühlst, Erik – was wir fühlen. Ich bin Aethelreds Frau, vor Gott und den Menschen. Mein Vater würde niemals dulden, dass ich ihn verlasse. Und Sigefrid würde niemals dulden, dass ich dich ihm wegnehme … und dass ich ihn um das Lösegeld bringe. Das weißt du so gut wie ich. Eher würde er uns beide töten!“   
Eriks Augen waren dunkel und in diesem Moment beinahe so glühend wie die seines Bruders.  
„Das wird nicht geschehen,“ widersprach er heftig und griff nach mir, um mich an sich zu ziehen. „Und du bist nicht länger sein Weib. Du bist mein, kaerra, mit deinem Herzen und ...“ seine Lippen zogen eine glühende Bahn über meinen Hals und hinab zu meiner Brust.“… mit deinem wundervollen Körper, der mich jedes Mal trunken macht, mehr als es Met je könnte!“  
Die voller Leidenschaft hervorgestoßenen Worte verursachten ein schmerzhaftes Ziehen in meinem Innern. Natürlich war ich in meinem Herzen die Seine, war es seit jener ersten Nacht auf dem Hügel – doch vor den Augen der anderen konnte ich es niemals sein. Meine Kehle war wie zugeschnürt, ich konnte ihn nur ansehen und stumm den Kopf schütteln.  
Erik sog scharf die Luft ein.  
„Ich könnte ihn töten, diesen Bastard!“ stieß er hervor, und ich wusste, dass er von Aethelred sprach. „Auch mein Bruder könnte mich nicht davon abhalten. Für das, was er dir angetan hat, hat er den Tod verdient, beim Thor!“  
„Erik! Er ist der Lord von Mercien – sie würden dich umbringen!“  
„Was macht das schon? Beinah jeden Tag meines Lebens will mich jemand umbringen – das bin ich gewohnt. Bislang hat es niemand geschafft, wie du siehst.“  
Ich starrte ihn an. Sein Gesicht trug einen Ausdruck von Bitterkeit, und plötzlich dämmerte mir, dass auch Erik, der gefürchtete Krieger Erik, in seinem Herzen des Kämpfens und Tötens müde war und sich nach Frieden sehnte.  
„Wir könnten fliehen.“ hörte ich mich sagen, meine Stimme fremd und tonlos. Der Gedanke setzte sich in meinem Kopf fest. „Wir könnten gemeinsam fliehen – irgendwohin, weit weg von Sigefrid und von Aethelred – weit weg von meinem Vater … in den Norden vielleicht.“  
Fern im Norden gab es eine Burg, die uneinnehmbar war, wie es hieß. Uthreds Bruder hielt diese Burg, Ragnar der Jüngere. Wenn Uthred mit ihm sprach - würde er uns helfen? Vorausgesetzt, wir könnten Uthred für unsere Sache gewinnen … was allerdings fraglich war, denn Uthred war kein Narr, und er hatte meinem Vater den Treueid geschworen.  
„Dir allerdings auch!“ flüsterte eine listige Stimme in meinem Innern. Ja, mir auch.   
Ein zartes Pflänzchen regte sich in meinem Innern, eine unbestimmte Hoffnung erwachte, richtete sich auf, hob mutig das Haupt.  
Fliehen. Fliehen mit Uthreds Hilfe. Uthred hatte schon mehr als einmal das Unmögliche möglich gemacht. Wenn eine Flucht gelingen konnte, dann nur mit ihm.  
Erik schien die Veränderung an mir wahrzunehmen, sein Blick wanderte forschend über mein Gesicht, doch er schwieg, wartete.  
„Dunholme,“ sagte ich laut in die Stille hinein. „Dunholme – das ist die Festung im Norden, wo Uthreds Bruder herrscht. Man sagt, sie sei uneinnehmbar.“  
„Uthred und Ragnar haben sie eingenommen,“ fiel mir Erik ins Wort. Also wusste er, wovon ich sprach – kannte die Geschichte.  
„Nur mit einer List,“ entgegnete ich. „Wie die Griechen Troja einnahmen. Doch so eine List funktioniert nicht zweimal. Ragnar wird Dunholme halten – selbst gegen Sigefrid und seine Männer. Selbst gegen meinen Vater.“  
Erik runzelte die Stirn.  
„Von einer Festung namens Troja habe ich noch nie gehört. Doch ich kenne Ragnar. Er ist furchtlos, doch warum sollte er sich unsretwegen so mächtige Feinde machen? Ragnar ist kein Narr. Warum sollte er uns Zuflucht bieten?“  
Ich setzte mich auf.  
„Wenn Uthred ihn darum bittet, würde er es tun … das hoffe ich zumindest!“  
Erik blieb skeptisch.  
„Und warum sollte gerade Uthred ihn darum bitten? Er ist König Alfreds Vasall, er hat gegen Sigefrid und mich gekämpft – er ist ein Angelsachse mehr als ein Nordmann.“  
„Täusche dich nicht in ihm, Erik,“ widersprach ich. „In seinem Innern ist Uthred immer ein Däne geblieben, das ist auch der Grund, weshalb mein Vater ihm misstraut. Und da ist noch etwas.“  
Ich suchte Eriks Blick, hielt ihn fest. „Uthred schwor mir einen Eid.“  
Eriks Augen weiteten sich. Er wusste, was das bedeutete. Ein Eid durfte niemals gebrochen werden, es sei denn, man wurde davon freigesprochen. Männer, die einen Eid brachen, waren Männer ohne Ehre. Uthred von Bebbanburg gehörte ganz gewiss nicht dazu.  
„So ist es,“ bekräftigte ich. Der schmerzhafte Druck, der auf mir gelastet hatte, schien zu weichen, mir war plötzlich leicht zumute. Es gab Hoffnung. Eine kleine zwar, doch sie war da. „Uthred schwor mir einen Eid.“  
Erik dachte nach.  
„Uthred hat König Alfred den Treueid geschworen, soviel ich weiß,“ gab er zu bedenken. „Welcher zählt dann wohl mehr?“  
„Uthred wird mir seine Hilfe nicht verweigern, wenn ich ihn darum bitte,“ beharrte ich. „Und dies muss nicht bedeuten, dass er den Treueid für meinen Vater bricht. Ich werde ihn nicht bitten, König Alfred zu verraten – ich bitte ihn nur, mir zu helfen – uns zu helfen!“  
Erik sah noch immer skeptisch aus, doch ich blieb unbeirrt.  
Die Hoffnung, die in mir erwacht war, wurde stärker und mutiger von Sekunde zu Sekunde.  
„Ich muss nur die Gelegenheit bekommen, unter vier Augen mit ihm zu sprechen, Erik. Ohne dass mein Gatte es merkt – und ohne dass Sigefrid es merkt. Kannst du das für mich einrichten?“  
Erik nickte langsam.  
„Ich bete zu den Göttern, dass du Recht behältst,“ murmelte er, und als er mein Stirnrunzeln bemerkte, stahl sich ein kleines Lächeln um seine Mundwinkel. „Und auch zu deinem Gott, kaerra, wenn du es für nötig hältst.“  
Ich schlang die Arme um seinen Hals und küsste ihn sanft.  
„Ich glaube, wir können jede Hilfe gebrauchen, Liebster,“ erwiderte ich ernst.


	9. Chapter 9

Die Gesandten meines Vaters erreichten Beamfloat am frühen Nachmittag des folgenden Tages. Man brauchte es mir nicht zu sagen, ich merkte es von selbst an den Geräuschen, die von draußen hereindrangen, an den Rufen, an der Unruhe, die die Menschen draußen und auch meine Wachen erfasst hatte.  
Es war soweit. Man würde über mein Schicksal verhandeln – und vielleicht, wenn Erik sein Versprechen hielt, würde auch ich selbst die Chance bekommen zu verhandeln – mit Uthred.  
Mein Magen krampfte sich zusammen, wenn ich darüber nachdachte. Ohnehin hatte ich den ganzen Tag kaum etwas zu mir nehmen können, meine Frühstücksgrütze stand fast unberührt auf dem Fass, ein paar Fliegen taten sich gütlich daran. Ein bitterer Geschmack war in meinem Mund.  
Der Tag, den ich halb ersehnt, halb gefürchtet hatte, war gekommen.  
In Kürze würde ich Uthred gegenüberstehen, dem Mann, dem ich mehr vertraute als irgendjemandem auf der Welt, mehr vielleicht als meinem Vater und meiner Mutter – und mehr als Erik, dem zwar mein Herz zugeflogen war, aber noch nicht völlig mein Verstand (und der erinnerte mich immer wieder daran, wer Erik im Grunde war: ein Barbar, ein Fremder, mein Entführer, der Bruder unseres schlimmsten Feindes – den ich viel zu wenig kannte, um ihn wirklich einschätzen zu können, auch wenn ich ihn liebte!).  
Doch mit Uthred war auch Aethelred gekommen.  
Und bei der Vorstellung, ihm gegenübertreten zu müssen, graute mir.  
Was, wenn er Verdacht schöpfte – was, wenn ihm irgendjemand zutrug, dass Erik und ich …  
Ich sprang von meinem Lager auf und begann wie ein gefangenes Tier auf und ab zu laufen.  
Wenn er es mir ansah. Wenn die Spuren meiner Sünde mein Gesicht zeichneten wie ein Schandmal … die Spuren von Eriks Küssen, von seinen Händen auf meinem Körper – was, wenn Aethelred, besessen von seiner Eifersucht, meine Untreue wittern konnte wie ein Hund ein verängstigtes Reh?  
Ich meinte plötzlich, keine Luft mehr zu bekommen und keuchte auf.  
Die Dänen, sie kannten die Wahrheit. Haesten kannte sie – und nicht zuletzt auch Sigefrid.   
Nur ein falsches Wort, eine Andeutung -  
Aethelred würde mich umbringen – und Erik dazu.   
Wenn er könnte, erinnerte mich die Stimme der Vernunft. Noch sind die Dänen hier diejenigen, die das Sagen haben. Und Erik war da. Erik würde mich mit seinem Leben beschützen, das war etwas, wovon ich plötzlich im tiefsten Innern überzeugt war. Mir würde nichts geschehen. Noch nicht zumindest. Und doch betete ich, dass Aethelred ahnungslos bleiben mochte… falls Gott meine Gebete überhaupt noch hören wollte, nach allem, was ich getan hatte. Gott ist gütig, sagte Pater Beocca. Gott verzeiht. Doch sicher gab es Dinge, die er nicht verzeihen konnte – und wahrscheinlich zählte mein Ehebruch dazu, dieser nicht bereute und nicht nur einmalige Ehebruch. Die Menschen aus meinem Umfeld, das wusste ich, würden mir nicht verzeihen, nicht mein Vater und schon gar nicht meine Mutter, für sie stand Pflicht und Gottesfurcht über allem. Diese verbotene Liebe, die ich für Erik empfand, würden sie niemals verstehen, geschweige denn billigen.   
Und doch hatte ich mich entschieden, meinem Herzen zu folgen, für das kleine Flämmchen Hoffnung zu kämpfen, das ich in mir trug – für die Hoffnung auf ein gestohlenes Glück an Eriks Seite. Ich würde mit Uthred sprechen und versuchen, ihn zu überzeugen. Wenn es jemanden gab, der wusste, was es bedeutete, um seine Liebe zu kämpfen, dann war das Uthred. Hatte er nicht seine Frau Gisela vor dem Altar entführt und sie vor einer erzwungenen Ehe gerettet, indem er den künftigen Bräutigam kurzerhand getötet hatte? Alle waren schockiert gewesen, doch Gisela setzte sich über alle Anfeindungen hinweg und wurde sein Eheweib … und jeder, der sie zusammen sah, wusste, dass sie sich in inniger Liebe zugetan waren.  
Das Geräusch von Schritten vor der Tür riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. Instinktiv straffte ich mich, und als Dagfinn die Tür öffnete, trat ich ihm äußerlich ruhig und gefasst entgegen.  
„Ich soll Euch holen,“ knurrte er und machte Anstalten, mich am Arm zu packen. Ich wich ihm aus.  
„Ich weiß,“ sagte ich hoheitsvoll und schritt an ihm vorbei hinaus. Obwohl ich ihn nun nicht mehr sehen konnte, war ich mir sicher, dass er mir mit offenem Mund nachstarrte. Schließlich schloss er mit ein paar raschen Schritten zu mir auf, unterließ es aber, mich anzufassen.  
Die Sonne blendete mich, als wir hinaus auf den Hof traten und auf die große Halle zusteuerten. Davor hatten sich so viele Menschen versammelt, dass sich mein Magen zusammenkrampfte und ich einen Augenblick lang fürchtete, einen Panikanfall zu bekommen. Meine Schritte verlangsamten sich, meine Knie wurden weich. Dagfinn nutzte die Gelegenheit und griff nach meinem Arm, um mich vorwärts zu stoßen. Normalerweise hätte ich ihn zornig abgeschüttelt, doch ich fühlte mich zu schwach angesichts der vielen Menschen, die mich neugierig anstierten, und der vor Anspannung beinah vibrierenden Atmosphäre.  
Rauhes Lachen drang an mein Ohr und dann eine Stimme – Eriks Stimme, gepresst von mühsam beherrschtem Zorn.  
„Ihr werdet knien, nur Ihr!“  
Mein Herzschlag setzte einen Moment aus. Ich wusste, mit wem er sprach – es gab nur einen, dem er solchen Zorn entgegenbrachte.  
„Das werde ich nicht.“ Aethelreds hochmütige Stimme.  
„Kniet!“ donnerte Erik. Ich war noch zu weit entfernt, der Blick auf das Geschehen wurde durch viele Rücken verstellt, doch ich konnte mir vorstellen, was geschah, als die Zuschauer aufjohlten.  
Erik hatte meinen Gemahl in den Staub gezwungen.  
Ich schloss kurz die Augen. Obwohl ich Aethelred diese Demütigung sehr wohl gönnte, nach dem, wie er mich gedemütigt hatte, wünschte ich doch, Erik hätte es nicht getan. Jeder, der die Szene beobachtete, würde sich fragen, was Aethelred Erik angetan hatte, um solchen Zorn auf sich zu ziehen, denn Erik war – im Gegensatz zu Sigefrid – kein Mann, der zu unbeherrschten Ausbrüchen neigte. Wer ihn kannte, würde womöglich die richtige Schlussfolgerung ziehen.  
Uthred würde, davon war ich überzeugt.  
Dagfinn, der befürchtete, das Spannendste zu verpassen, beschleunigte seinen Schritt und stieß die Zuschauer beiseite, mich mit sich zerrend.  
„Ich bin gekommen, um zu verhandeln!“ protestierte Aethelred mit vor Empörung hoher Stimme. „Ich verlange Respekt! Wenn Ihr meinen Preis nicht hören wollt, werde ich mit Freuden wieder gehen -“   
Das war der Moment, in dem mich Dagfinn nach vorne schob, so dass alle mich sehen konnten.  
„Aethelflaed!“   
Mein Ehemann, der sich gerade wieder erhoben hatte, riss die Augen auf. Alle Köpfe wandten sich mir zu.  
Ich senkte den Kopf, dankbar für meine langen Haare, die mir ins Gesicht fielen und mir wenigstens ein bisschen erlaubten, mich den neugierigen Blicken zu entziehen.  
Sigefrid lachte spöttisch.  
„Wie Ihr seht, geht es ihr hier gut!“ Er warf seinem Bruder einen herausfordernden Blick zu.   
Erik bewegte sich nicht. Er hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und stand wenige Schritte von Aethelred entfernt, ohne mich anzusehen. Rasch wandte ich meinen Blick ab, doch es reichte aus, um mein Herz schmerzhaft zusammenzuziehen. Ich wusste, wie er litt, wie er gegen seine Verzweiflung und seine hilflose Wut ankämpfte, und ich sehnte mich danach, ihn zu berühren oder wenigstens einen Blick mit ihm zu tauschen, doch ich wusste, es hätte seine Qual – und meine – nur verstärkt.  
Ich richtete meinen Blick auf Aethelred, der gerade sagte: „Ich wünsche mit ihr zu sprechen!“   
„So tut es!“Sigefrid machte eine betont großzügige Bewegung.  
Aethelred kam auf mich zu und mein Körper spannte sich unwillkürlich an. Mein Blick glitt an ihm vorbei und fand, was ich suchte.  
Uthreds Gruppe stand ein wenig im Hintergrund, alles Männer, die ich kannte und schätzte– von Aldhelm, Aethelreds engstem Vertrauten, dieser Schlange, einmal abgesehen: Finan, der Hüne Clapa, Steapa und jener kleine untersetzte Pater, dessen Name mir entfallen war und der so gut mit dem Schwert umzugehen wusste … und in ihrer Mitte, in seiner gewohnt lässigen Haltung, als ginge ihn das alles nichts an, Uthred.  
Mein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich, als sich unsere Blicke kreuzten, nur für einen winzigen Moment, doch es genügte, um mir Mut zu machen.  
Mut, meinen Gatten anzusehen, der nun vor mir stand, mit flackerndem Blick, als wüsste er nicht, was er nun, da sein Wunsch gewährt war, mit mir sprechen sollte.  
„Man behandelt Euch gut?“ sagte er vorsichtig.   
Ich nickte leicht und sah ihm gerade in die Augen.  
„Ja, Lord,“ sagte ich höflich.  
In Aethelreds Gesicht arbeitete es.  
„Man … hat Euch nicht … berührt?“  
Natürlich, das war seine größte Sorge: dass mich ein anderer außer ihm missbraucht hatte! Beinah hätte ich bitter aufgelacht.  
O doch, mein Gemahl, der Mann, der Euch in den Staub gestoßen hatte, hat mich berührt, mehr als einmal und an Stellen, die Ihr kaum für möglich gehalten hättet – das ist die Wahrheit. Er hat meinen missbrauchten Körper erweckt und mir gezeigt, wie die körperliche Liebe zwischen Mann und Frau sein kann …  
Und er hat mein Herz gewonnen, etwas das Ihr nie auch nur versucht habt.   
„Nein, hat man nicht.“ Ich log ihm ins Gesicht, ohne den Blick abzuwenden. Wie leicht die Lüge über meine Lippen kam. Und wie überzeugend, denn Aethelred atmete erleichtert aus.  
„Wir werden jetzt über Eure Freilassung verhandeln. Dabei werden wir viel mit Worten spielen, doch seid nicht besorgt über das, was ich vielleicht sagen werde. Wir werden einen Preis für Eure Freilassung aushandeln und wenn all das vorüber ist, das verspreche ich Euch, werden sie bezahlen für das, was sie uns angetan haben.“ Die letzten Worte sprach er gepresst, fast zischend, und ich wusste, dass er die öffentliche Demütigung durch Erik nicht vergessen würde – niemals.  
Ich schaffte es, meinen glatten, ausdruckslosen Gesichtsausdruck beizubehalten.  
„Ich danke Euch, Lord,“ sagte ich sanft und höflich.   
Dabei gibt es nichts, wofür ich dir danken sollte, du feiger Bastard. Glaubst du etwa, ich wüsste nicht, dass du nur hier bist, weil mein Vater dir den Kopf abschlagen würde, wenn du es nicht schaffst, deinen Fehler wieder gutzumachen und mich aus den Händen der Dänen zu befreien? Und dass du trotzdem keine Chance hättest, wäre Uthred nicht an deiner Seite.  
Noch einmal wanderte mein Blick zu Uthred. Er erwiderte meinen Blick und nickte mir kaum merklich zu.  
Alles wird gut werden. Uthred ist hier, der Held meiner Kindertage.  
Aethelred hatte sich umgedreht und ging mit geradem Rücken und seinem typischen, etwas gestelzten Schritt zurück zu den Brüdern, die ihn schweigend ansahen.  
„Nun nennt mir Euren Preis.“ verlangte er. Seine gewohnte Arroganz war zurückgekehrt. „Er muss fair sein, denn sonst könnt Ihr sie behalten.“  
Seine Worte waren wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht, doch ich verbarg mein Erschrecken hinter einer ausdruckslosen Miene. Innerlich kochte ich, und wenn ich gekonnt hätte, hätte ich vor Aethelred ausgespuckt. Doch ich war nur ein Weib, die Tochter eines Königs zwar, aber im Moment nichts weiter als eine Kriegsbeute.  
Erik war erstarrt, die großen Hände zu Fäusten geballt. Ich spürte seine mühsam unterdrückte Wut und fürchtete einen Augenblick lang, er würde sich auf Aethelred stürzen. Der Blick, den er auf meinen Gemahl gerichtet hielt, hätte einem anderen Mann den Angstschweiß auf die Stirn getrieben, doch Aethelred in seiner Überheblichkeit schien unberührt davon.   
Sigefrid verzog das Gesicht zu einem etwas überraschten Grinsen.  
„Das klingt, als sei Euch Euer Weib gleichgültig?“ konstatierte er und warf mir einen Blick zu, dem ich auswich.   
„Natürlich ist sie mir wichtig,“ erklärte Aethelred kühl. „Aber es gibt auch einen Preis, über den ich nicht hinausgehen kann – nicht hinausgehen will.“  
Sigefrids Augen wurden schmal. Mehr denn je glich er in diesem Moment einem lauernden Raubtier. Ich begriff, dass Aethelred sich selbst in die Falle manövriert hatte, er wusste es nur noch nicht.  
„Dann nennt ihn,“ verlangte Sigefrid. „Nennt Euren Preis!“  
Einen Augenblick lang zögerte Aethelred, fühlte, dass er nun dazu gezwungen war, den ersten Zug zu machen und dass dieser nicht zu seinen Gunsten ausfallen würde.  
Dann sagte er laut: „Einhundert Pfund reinstes Silber. Mehr kann mein Land nicht aufbringen.“  
Seinen Worten folgte eine erschrockene Stille.  
Der Preis war lächerlich, als würde man einen Sack Hafer im Tausch für ein Rassepferd anbieten.   
Doch was hatte ich anderes von einem Ehemann erwartet, der mich im Ehebett wie ein Stück Fleisch behandelte, der mich vor allen gedemütigt hatte, der …  
Selbst Aldhelm, der stets mein Feind gewesen war, senkte den Kopf und rieb sich, unangenehm berührt, den Nasenrücken.   
Dann begegnete ich plötzlich Eriks Blick, nur wenige Herzschläge lang sahen wir uns an.  
Wenn du willst, schlage ich ihn hier und jetzt zu Boden, sagten seine Augen – und meine flehten: tu es nicht, lass es dir nicht noch einmal anmerken, bitte, sei stark!  
Sigefrid fand als erster seine Sprache wieder. Er wandte sich um und rief, an Uthred gerichtet: „Spricht dieser Mann für König Alfred?“  
Uthreds Antwort kam sofort, seine Stimme kühl und selbstsicher.   
„Nein. Tut er nicht.“   
Aethelred wollte protestieren, doch keiner von beiden beachtete ihn mehr. Sigefrid, der ohnehin nicht gerade mit Geduld gesegnet war, hatte genug.  
„Weland!“ brüllte er unvermittelt in die Runde. „Wo zur Hölle ist Weland? Ich sehe ihn nirgends!“   
Die Dänen erwachten aus ihrer Starre, Gemurmel erhob sich, während Uthred und seine Leute sich angespannt umblickten, sich fragten, was Sigefrid nun vorhatte.  
Ich ballte unwillkürlich die Hände zu Fäusten, angesteckt von ihrer Nervosität. Erik verharrte bewegungslos, abwartend, den Blick auf Uhtred und seine Männer gerichtet.  
„Weland!“ rief Sigefrid noch einmal, und schließlich teilte sich die Menge, um den Gerufenen durchzulassen.   
Weland war ein Hüne von einem Mann, gut zwei Meter groß und kräftig gebaut, von Uthreds Leuten wäre einzig Clapa neben ihm nicht wie ein Zwerg erschienen.   
Aethelred sog rasch die Luft ein und bewegte sich nervös, als Weland näherkam und vor Sigefrid stehenblieb.   
„Weland,“ sagte Sigefrid freundlich. „Schlag diesen Mann.“  
„Dieser Mann“ war – natürlich – Aethelred, der den Mund öffnete, um zu protestieren, doch es kam kein Ton heraus. Weland baute sich vor ihm auf, ein breites Lächeln in seinem einfältigen Gesicht, und hob die Faust.  
Der Schlag sandte Aethelred zu Boden. Es brauchte keinen weiteren mehr, denn er rührte sich nicht mehr.  
Sigefrid brach in schallendes Gelächter aus, in das die meisten seiner Leute einstimmten. Erik blieb stumm, würdigte den Bewusstlosen keines Blickes mehr.   
Als das Gelächter abgeflaut war, erhob Uthred seine Stimme, ruhig, nur mit einem leisen Hauch von Ungeduld.  
„Nachdem das erledigt ist, Sigefrid, hoffe ich, wir können jetzt endlich mit den Verhandlungen beginnen. Wir haben einen verdammt langen Weg hinter uns. Meine Männer und ich könnten einen ordentlichen Schluck zu trinken gebrauchen - oder sind Eure Fässer ausgetrocknet?“   
Sigefrid starrte ihn an, dann grinste er.  
„Bei den Göttern, auch ich könnte etwas zu trinken vertragen! Bringt diesen Arsch eines Schweines dahin, wo er hingehört!“ Dabei stieß er den reglosen Aethelred verächtlich mit der Schuhspitze an.  
„Und das Weib zurück in ihre Kammer!“  
Ich hob den Kopf und straffte mich unwillkürlich. Dagfinn griff nach meinem Arm, doch im nächsten Moment stand Erik neben ihm und gab ihm einen stummen Wink.  
Dagfinn trat zurück. Statt seiner legte Erik leicht die Hand auf meine Schulter und schob mich vorwärts. Ich erhaschte noch einen flüchtigen Blick auf Uthreds verwunderte Miene, dann wandte ich mich ab und ging an Eriks Seite zurück zum Stall.  
Wir schwiegen beide, bis wir wieder in meiner Kammer angelangt waren. In meiner Kehle steckte ein dicker Kloß. Erik schien es ähnlich zu gehen, denn er holte tief Luft und straffte sich, ehe er sagte: „Ich wusste schon vorher, dass er ein Bastard ist – doch soeben hat er es eindrucksvoll bewiesen.“ Er schnaubte durch die Nase. „Ich hätte ihn niederschlagen sollen, nicht Weland.“  
Ich schüttelte heftig den Kopf.  
„Damit auch Uthred und seinen Männern auffällt, was Eure Männer längst wissen?“ Dass ich mit dir das Bett teile. „Nein, Erik. Du hast ihn genug gedemütigt, als du ihn in die Knie gezwungen hast. Das wird er dir nicht vergessen.“  
„So wie ich nicht vergessen werde, dass er dich misshandelt hat.“ knurrte Erik. Er machte einen Schritt auf mich zu und küsste mich unvermittelt hart auf den Mund. „Du bist mein Weib, Lady. Dieser verdammte Arsch eines Schweines wird nie wieder Hand an dich legen, das schwöre ich dir bei allen Göttern!“  
Mit diesen Worten machte er auf dem Absatz kehrt und stürmte aus der Kammer, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen.  
Meine Knie drohten mir den Dienst zu versagen, und ich ließ mich auf mein Lager sinken. Erst jetzt wurde mir bewusst, wie groß meine Anspannung gewesen war – die zwar jetzt nachließ, doch noch lange nicht weichen würde.   
Die Verhandlungen hatten gerade erst begonnen. Es würde eine lange, sehr lange Nacht werden … für Uthred, für Erik und Sigefrid – und auch für mich.   
Mein Schicksal wurde dort drüben in der großen Halle entschieden – und nicht nur meines, auch das meines Volkes, auch das meines Vaters. Die Belastung nahm mir fast den Atem, und unwillkürlich faltete ich die Hände, begann ein Gebet zu murmeln. Mochte der Herr auch mit Abscheu auf mich Sünderin herabblicken, ich betete dennoch weiter, es schien mir in dieser schicksalhaften Stunde das einzige, was mir Kraft geben konnte.  
Das – und vielleicht der Gedanke an Uthred, an den kurzen Blick, den wir geteilt hatten. Uthred war mir nicht nur treu ergeben und würde alles in seiner Macht stehende tun, um mir zu helfen – er besaß auch einen scharfen Verstand und genug Mut, Sigefrid die Stirn zu bieten. Er würde für den Dänenführer kein angenehmer Verhandlungspartner sein.   
Dennoch bezweifelte ich nicht, dass man sich einigen würde – zumindest solange mein Ehegatte nicht mitreden konnte. Uthred war vernünftig genug, einen Kompromiss auszuhandeln und zugleich den jähzornigen Sigefrid nicht zu sehr zu provozieren, was man von Aethelred nicht behaupten konnte.  
Doch welche Rolle würde Erik spielen? Würde er vermitteln? Oder würde er sich aus den Verhandlungen heraushalten? Ich betete, dass er seine Gefühle im Griff hatte und kein zweites Mal die Kontrolle über sich verlor. Denn auch Aldhelm, der Vertraute meines Mannes, war kein Dummkopf, sondern ein Mann, der genau beobachtete und daraus seine Schlüsse zog – das hatte ich bereits in der Vergangenheit erlebt. Man durfte ihn nicht unterschätzen – und er war mein Feind, war es von Anfang an gewesen, das wusste ich.  
Unwillkürlich stöhnte ich auf. Noch ein Feind – großer Gott, wie viele sollten es denn noch sein?  
„Nun, Mylady, quält Euch Euer Gewissen?“ Die böse, hämische Stimme ließ mich zusammenfahren – und da war er, mein anderer Feind. Haesten.  
Ich war so in meine Gedanken versunken gewesen, dass ich ihn nicht kommen gehört hatte, und nun stand er am Eingang zu meiner Zelle, mit verschränkten Armen, lässig an die Wand gelehnt. Die kalten hellen Augen musterten mich provozierend von Kopf bis Fuß.  
Sein Anblick dort an der Zellentür löste einen unsinnigen Fluchtinstinkt bei mir aus – beinah hätte ich mich verzweifelt umgesehen, dabei wusste ich doch, dass es keinen Ausweg aus meiner Kammer gab als den, den er gerade verstellte.  
Seit jener Nacht, als er über mich herfallen wollte, war er nicht mehr hier gewesen. Warum also jetzt? Was wollte er hier?   
Wenn er eine Botschaft für mich hatte, dann war es sicher nichts Erfreuliches, sonst hätte er nicht diese freche, selbstsichere Haltung eingenommen.   
Ich zwang mich, seinen Blick mit eisiger Verachtung zu erwidern.  
„Was habt Ihr hier zu suchen?“   
Sein Mund verzog sich zu einem tückischen Grinsen.  
„Vielleicht möchte ich nur sicher gehen, dass Ihr wohlauf seid, Teuerste,“ Seine Stimme triefte vor Hohn. „Schließlich werden drüben in der Halle Höchstpreise für Euch geboten – Ihr seid ein wertvoller Schatz, wie Ihr wisst.“  
Er legte den Kopf ein wenig schief, als wolle er mich genauer inspizieren.  
„Was würde Euer Gatte nur sagen, wenn er wüsste, dass seine kostbare Gemahlin in Wahrheit nicht mehr gar so kostbar ist? Wenn er wüsste, dass ein – na, sagen wir – „barbarischer“ Wikinger Euch bestiegen hat – und Euch das auch noch Vergnügen -“  
„Schweigt!“ entfuhr es mir. Eiskalte Furcht rann durch meine Adern … wenn ich nicht auf meinem Lager gesessen hätte, hätten meine Beine wohl unter mir nachgegeben.  
In Haestens Augen funkelte Triumph. Das war sein Moment, auf den er seit Tagen gewartet hatte – der Moment der Rache, ich konnte es deutlich sehen. Die Furcht in mir drohte zur Panik anzuwachsen. Ich ballte meine Hände so fest zu Fäusten, dass die Fingernägel sich in mein Fleisch bohrten. Versuchte meinen Atem zu kontrollieren, wie ich es bei Steapa gelernt hatte.  
Bleib ruhig – bleib ruhig – zeig ihm deine Schwäche nicht -  
„Was würde Euer Vater sagen? Würde er Gold und Silber opfern für eine Tochter, die Unzucht mit einem Heiden treibt?“ Haesten genoss jedes einzelne seiner Worte. Endlich konnte er mich demütigen, sich rächen für die Prügel, die er meinetwegen eingesteckt hatte …  
Diesen Sieg würde ich ihm nicht überlassen. Mit der Kraft der Verzweiflung schaffte ich es, die Panik niederzuringen – mein Kopf wurde schlagartig wieder klar, mein Atem ruhig.  
„Und ich frage mich: was würde Lord Sigefrid sagen?“ Zu meinem eigenen Erstaunen klang meine Stimme ruhig und kalt.   
Ich hatte Haesten aus dem Konzept gebracht, er starrte mich mit offenem Mund an. Nutze jede Schwäche des Gegners, jedes Taumeln …  
Sofort setzte ich nach: „Wie erfreut wäre er wohl, wenn einer seiner eigenen Männer, einer seiner Anführer sogar, den ... Wert … seiner Kriegsbeute mindern würde, indem er schmutzige Gerüchte streut?“  
Irgendwie schaffte ich es, auf die Füße zu kommen, ohne zu taumeln.   
Auf Haesten zuzugehen, einen Schritt, noch einen, bis ich so dicht vor ihm stand, dass ich seinen metgeschwängerten Atem riechen konnte und seine scharfe Ausdünstung nach Schweiß und ungewaschener Kleidung.  
Die Augen nicht abzuwenden.  
„Was würde er wohl mit diesem Mann tun, Lord Haesten? Was glaubt Ihr?“  
Haesten stierte mich an, als hätte ich mich vor seinen Augen in ein widerwärtiges Untier verwandelt. Er öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu entgegnen, doch es kam nur ein wütendes Grunzen heraus. Abrupt wandte er sich um und stapfte hinaus. Einer der Wachposten kam, um die Tür zu schließen, nicht ohne mich mit einem ungläubigen Blick zu mustern, und ich fragte mich, ob er gelauscht hatte. Wie auch immer, es brauchte mich nicht zu kümmern.


End file.
